


Rain and Thunder

by vatsixtyninenovels



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatsixtyninenovels/pseuds/vatsixtyninenovels
Summary: War has the power to bring out the worst in some people, and the best in others. When Louise Angelo is thrust into the thick of it, things after will never be the same for her. But thoughts of a life after war seem fleeting. Only one man can seem to distract her from the pain of war, in showing her the strength of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and it has somehow spiralled into a multipart story. Please note that this work is based on the fictional characters from HBO’s series and all characters therefore belong to them.
> 
> This being a band of brothers fanwork there is canon typical violence, swearing, racism and death. I will try and put a little warning in the notes before hand if there is anything bad.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this work and I am open to any constructive feedback directed my way. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Louise fidgeted nervously with her dog tags. The British dress uniform was a small reprieve of order, after all those months in the field sporting scuffed and stained field kit. It would all be American soon though, her uniform, and Louise was almost thankful for the prospects of something new.

Her British dress uniform was smart though and she would miss it, having grown fond of its fit over the years. She must have looked quite the sight: a head of black hair framed her face. Before boarding the ferry she’d plaited and twisted it into a neat bun. As usual a few dark ringlets had managed to escape the confines of her hair pins, but Louise paid them no mind, she was too deep in thought to care. Staring into her lap,she fiddled pensively with her dog tags. 

Louise found it all rather bizarre how she’d ended up where she had. But it all seemed right somehow. Things, for once, seemed alright.

Across her right eyebrow and forehead was a pale, white scar, an indentation only noticeable when the light caught it a certain angle. Tracing her fingers over it, she reminisced of its acquirement, eventually blinking herself back into reality.

Louise Angelo was eighteen years old and on her way to America.

She’d never left England before, well, not until the war. The Angelo family were all trying to serve the cause best they could, the war had moved them apart and occupied them, deprived them of food and safety. This bloody war.

Two weeks after the news was declared,her then eighteen year old sister had been selected from her prestigious further education, to assist the war effort in a position in the intelligence service. 

Florence Angelo had left their home in Wiltshire for London, armed with a typewriter and a quick mind,she would do what she must.

Eventually Flo had settled into London, working, living and striving to do her bit.Flo was twenty one now, and engaged to a rather charming RAF pilot from Scotland, his name was Andrew Pierce and he was almost the opposite of Florence. Flo was thin and had a hair of black waves, Andy was blonde, Flo’s eyes were hazel, Andrews were as blue as his uniform. But they shared a strong live for each other and had weathered enough storms. He’d nearly died at Dunkirk, after surviving that he promised himself he’d marry Flo and asked her as fast as was possible.

She said yes.

Louise first met her future brother in law on a visit to London, to see Florence. He was charming, between him and her sister was a vibrant connection. The war had thrown them together and they had fallen in love.

Love. Louise hadn’t thought about the abstract concept since the start of it all. It was one of the few things that kept her going, the small piece of hope that someone, somewhere might have been made for her. 

Her memories of Flo leaving were clear as day, Flo in a neat black skirt and overcoat, clutching a briefcase ready to head off to London. She’d looked so much like Louise, just taller and slightly more gaunt. Always loving yet professional was Flo. Nails neatly filed,the same black hair pinned back, the soothing scent of jasmine gently surrounding her.

The family visited Florence when possible. But it was rather hectic. Trains were delayed after air raids amd the timetables were always changed. 

Mrs Angelo was in charge of organising certain things about the village- rations and community meetings, Mr Angelo had responsibilities in the community also, helping do odd jobs around the village.Louise’s younger brother Micheal was too young to join the forces, but he desperately wanted to. He saw his sisters doing their bit, and felt it only right he did too. But for now all he could do was support them and wait.

They worried about Flo. The Germans had been barraging the capital, despite the work of the Air Force and anti air guns. The blitz was horrifying. 

Louise pushed away thoughts of the bombs whistling overhead and wiped her hands over her knees.Her dark brown eyes fleeted nervously over the small cabin she was sat in. 

The bed was small and cramped but comfortable, she was able to read and the food provided on the ship was good enough for Louise. She had never been picky when it came to food, a useful trait when rationing was enforced, even more so when she joined the army.

She’d been sent to France and now was being sent even further a field.

America. Thankfully, the girl wasn’t worried about it- or at least that’s what she told herself.She squared a few things away in her cabin, polished her boots and flicked through her Bible.Louise’s story was unique. When she heard of the outbreak of war she was only fifteen. She knew she wanted to do something to save life instead of take it away. But the age requirement for volunteer nursing was eighteen and she had a burning inside her to do something more.

The age restriction didn’t stop the raging determination to act. It wasn’t fair to let adults do all the work was it? Boys her age had lied to joined the fight, why shouldn’t she? So that is exactly what she had done.

She’d forged her documents and been accepted into the nursing foundation quite easily. Admittedly, She looked young, but didn’t everyone compared to the death they were facing? She had rosy cheeks and bony yet soft hands, soft features - a soft blushed smile and a determined attitude.

Louise sighed. She looked a lot different then, less tired. At sixteen she’d finished her training completely, qualifying with flying colours.

From there she was asked to join the Royal Army Medical Corps, she and a few other nurses were transferred. Plucked for their guts and level heads. She was, however, the only nurse to be further transitioned and trained into a combat medic. It was actually rather funny.

There had been some sort of secretarial mishap and she had been selected under the name L. Angelo to attend the assesmemt for possible corpsmen. Presumabely, thought to be a male medical assistant. Turning up for the assesmemt that day they had been surprised, but seen no harm in letting her try, it wasnt against the regulations for a woman to try, its just that none had ever been submitted for selection.

Well, Louise performed well and had advanced her training further.

She was the first corps woman to be sent over to France. As a medic she’d treated casualties and had her fair share of near misses.

At first the lads in France hadn’t quite understood why there was a woman on the frontlines. It seemed to Louise they mostly accepted her as a nurse.

Soon enough her superiors realised she wasn’t really the age she said she was. Despite the fact Louise managed to keep her position. She had become legendary for her bravery and devotion to her unit and they found her invaluable. It also wouldn’t be good for morale if news got out that a seventeen year old had managed to get to the frontlines.

After her first casualty she had proved the notion that she was a nurse wrong- not that there was anything wrong with nursing, two of her best friends had joined the Nursing Corps. Louise was brave and pragmatic, getting on with the men soon enough, putting her skills to the test. She had hardened in France. She realised war wasn’t what the recruitment posters flagged it out to be. It was dark, fear and pain rolled into one. So Louise had become reserved. It was the only way to survive.

Few comforts were found in those cold, bloody trenches, one of which was a small black notebook. Louise spent any fleeting spare moments she had jotting down poems for the men, after long patrols or cold nights. It was seen as a rite of passage to have a pencil portrait done by Lou.

She blamed her unique way of seeing things for her combat effectiveness, making use of whatever she had or trying new techniques. When supplies ran out on the front, Louise made do - shirts became bandages, belts became tourniquets and soothing words and soft hands made do for morphine.

She had one poetry notebook for America and was filling in the last pages of her first notebook.  
Fondly she flicked through the pages stopping on a few of her favourites. She smiled at the sarcasm in one of her first poems.

War is hell or so they say  
I wouldn’t have it another way  
I enjoy the shrapnel blast  
My weapons and kit was made to last  
Shelling I find very fun  
In particular the spray of a Tommy Gun  
Occasionally I’ll shoot a German  
Or hop out for a ride in a Rolling Sherman  
The civilians are missing out  
Must be boring without the Krauts.

She’d written it on a particularly dark day in The Loire Valley. Everyone had sat hurtled and shivering, cynically laughing at the poem.Her old squad had always enjoyed them, they were a morale boost for everybody. 

Some of her poems had been humorous, some observational and a few sad. One particular scribble was written on a page stained with both blood and tears. The edges were ragged from human touch and the paper had been thinned by the soft brushing of Louise’s fingertips over the words.

James

The title read.

You were so brave and now you’re gone  
My sweetheart at only twenty one  
You gave me breath in the smoke of war  
After your death my heart tore.  
Your sacrifice saved me. I will forget you never  
My sweetheart James  
Twenty one forever.

James was more than a soldier to her. It wasn’t love, but it was something. They were best friends.She had bottled up after his death. More serious, more thoughtful.

In combat she’d fought tooth and nail for the lives of her men. She’d never forget the ones she lost. 

Apparently she was quite the sight during battle, curly hair peeking from her helmet as she dove next to casualties. Her old unit called her the Lioness. Personally Louise found the name ridiculous but smiled at its good nature.

Louise found a warm tear dropping onto her notebook. Her old squad were mostly gone. Not gone in a sense of place or journey, but gone in the irreversible sense. Louise Angelo had won accolades for that night in the valley. But medals wouldn’t bring back her friends. So many had been lost in that nightmarish chasm of a battle. She had laughed and fought alongside them. And then they were gone.

But now she had a new unit.

“The 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment.” It was daunting, but Louise saw it as a new beginning, untainted and full of opportunity. Sent to the yanks to help their preparations and to reinforce the alliance between her homelands and the US.

Tracing the pads of her fingers over her Bible she lay back in her small bed, the ocean visible through the circular window of the cabin as she took time to reflect on what in the world she was doing.

The best she could.

She’d become much more athletic than the skinny teenager who left Wiltshire. Her arms had become toned and muscled, her jawline was more defined, even her eyebrows seemed higher arched. More stern.

Her face wasn’t hardened by the war, but her eyes had changed. They were brimmimg with emotion and memory. Feelings had become something to hide and bury, but her eyes gave everything away eventually.

A few months ago she’d returned from France. She was met by her parents and her brother. Mr and Mrs Angelo were proud of Louises achievements. Her father Charlie walked with a limp and was followed by the cloud of smoke from his pipe. When Louise told him she’d been transferred into the military he resented the thought. He’d served in The Great War and Kew the effects it could have on a person. But he was also aware of the feeling of responsibility, to serve and to help. It was what drew him out to the battlefields in the first place. He knew Louise would need support so that’s what he gave her.

Her mother Maria was always writing or reading. Often she could be found in the kitchen reading old Italian novels and such as she stirred that nights meal.

Louise missed those times.

Micheal her brother, was two years her junior and a well known boy in Aldbourne - smiling, polite and friendly. A bit of a ladies man.

When she first arrived back on home soil Her commanding officer approached her with a unique ‘opportunity’ as he had put it. Congratulating her on her service and complimenting her medals.

“The Airborne”, thats what they were called. Much like the new units of British paratroopers they were America’s elite force. Trained in hand to hand combat and qualified parachutists, the airborne were going to be the toughest and meanest of America’s troops.

Churchill had made an agreement with Taylor that a select group of the best British soldiers be sent to work and train with the Americans, as both a token of alliance and a display of Britain’s prowess.

British higher ups had seen it fit they send at least one medic. Lance Corporal Angelo was selected, partly due to the fact she was experienced but mostly due to the fact she was the sole medic who’s determination to do all she could led her to accept the transfer.

The Americans were arriving late to the party and would need all the help possible.

‘Insane.’ Her commander had called her as she saluted and accepted the offer formally.

Louise herself didn’t quite know why she chose the paratroops, other than the fact that it would allow her to do the best among the best.

As the night settled over the ocean Louise changed into a set of pyjamas and hunkered down for some rest.

She dreamt of those she had lost. She woke up whispering to herself, where was her aid kit?Were the jerries attacking? 

Nights were spotted with bad dreams and flashbacks. Days were neither enjoyable nor profitable either. Overwhelming though, was the sense of optimism Louise held.

Soon enough, she was stepping off deck and down the ramp onto the cobblestone of the Brooklyn naval yard. She got a few strange looks from the locals. All probably confused as to why a woman was in uniform.

She walked along the cobblestone to the train station. Waiting in the platform she heard two old age pensioners chatting on a bench behind her. She didn’t like what they were saying. She had half a mind to tell them what she thought.

The train pulled up soon enough though. She dropped her khaki green duffel bag down. And gazed out the window as the train rattled all the way down to Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping off the train and into the humidity Louise began the short walk to Toccoa. The training camp which would become her home for the coming months.

On her journey, as the other men boarded the train they had given her questioning glances, whispering to each other. 

But Louise was here to do a job. Nobody spoke to her, which she was grateful for.

She was instructed to drop her duffel bag and other belongings in her billet as she and a few other men registered. As she explained to the receptionist who she was she was met coldly and told to wait outside another office.

Soon enough Louise was greeted and welcomed in by a moustached man. “You must be our British transfer.” He huffed and sat behind his desk. He’d a strong military air to him and a strong sense of determination. “Yes Sir.” Louise nodded.

“Colonel Robert Sink. Happy to have you.” He opened his desk and pulled out a file.

“Very happy to have you actually.” He flicked through it. “Lance Corporal Louise Angelo” His eyes scanned the document.

“I understand you haven’t been told all too much about this transfer business.” Sink asked.

“No sir.” She affirmed.

“Well, first of all know this. You ain’t in the British army anymore. You are officially in the armed forces of these United States. That means new uniform. It also means you need to be retrained.” 

Louise accepted this, it was all new to her. 

“You and all of the other transfers are going to be re-enlisted. So I hate to say it Angelo, but you are now a Private. Officially your service begins now.”

“Sir.” Louise nodded. Her old officers back home had warned that this scheme was leaving them in the hands of the Americans.

“One last thing Angelo. Anybody give you any trouble on account of your gender, you send them to me. In my eyes, y’all are all just as bad as each other.” he let out a smalll laugh “Now get.”

With that she saluted in the British way and headed to the door.

“Oh and Angelo.”

“Yes sir?” She questioned.

“Learn to salute like an American.” He smiled.

“Sir.” She said and promptly left the room.

As the men chatted on the parade square, Louise stood alone. Nobody else had talked to her yet. She guessed they were either confused or annoyed or simply didn’t want to know. Like a sore thumb, her British uniform stuck out.

She did as she was told, used to the regimental lifestyle by now.

She fell in with the rest of the men. “Ten hut!” Shouted an officer across the parade square. Louise snapped tot he position of attention. She’d always been proud of her drill. Liked to keep it sparky.

“Gentlemen!” Boomed a voice “Colonel Sink, glad to meet all a y’all!” Although not short in stature, she couldn’t see the man from where she was stood but he sounded industrial, much louder than he had in the office. “Welcome to Georgia. But most importantly welcome to the five oh sixth!” He Boomed. “Y’all volunteered to be here. Y’all will be the best. This is a new feat but by God under General Taylor’s command it will be victorious! You fine folks have traveled from all over to be here - but I guarantee most of y’all wont make it. We are joining some of the best military minds here - Hell! I believe we have been gifted the finest medic in the allied forces.” He laughed.

“I say this with confidence. We are gon be the best. I expect nothing less gentlemen.” He Boomed enthusiastically. 

With that the voice stopped, the troops were left to the sound of the gnats. Louise assumed Sink had left. 

“Listen up!” Shouted some sort of high ranking logistics officer. “You will now be split into your companies, fall in with them in separate cadres!” The man shouted. Flipping over a piece of paper on his clipboard he began.

“Able Company!” He announced. Louise listened as he rattled off the names, he’d been through Baker to Dog before finally announcing “Easy Company! Fall in before First Lieutenant Sobel!” 

Louise felt her eyes drift to the named man.

Sobel was tall but slightly chubby. His cheeks sagged into a receding jaw. Not the looker, thought Louise. But she knew that looks didn’t make a leader. She hoped Sobel would be a good one.

Louise was five foot eight, so she stood either equal or slightly below most of the men. Sobel, however, looked down on everyone.

More names were called off and the paper was flicked back. Finally she heard it, “Angelo!” Louise marched over to her company. She noticed the stares of disdain some shot towards her and the unsubtle raise of a few eyebrows.

It was dusk by now. Sobel marched Easy over to another square of concrete to split them down into platoons and squads.

She joined her section and extended a hand to a man.He creased his forehead and refused. “Suit yourself” she muttered.

After Sobel had divided Easy he addressed them.  
“I am Lieutenant Sobel. You will address me as sir. So, this is Easy Company!” He Shouted. “Most of you won’t make it. I will see to it that some of you don’t. Training will be hard. I will break you. All of you.” He took a pause for air. “I understand we have been given a British Medic. Where is he?”  
“Here Sir!” Louise piped up, listening as Sobel footsteps neared.

“Christ.” Sobel Shouted rolling his eyes. “We’ve been given a girl.” 

Annoyance seemed to flutter in Louise’s fists.

“Don’t think you’re getting treated any different girly, its one thing to be a limey and another to be a little lady.” Sobel spat.His veins still throbbing on his forehead. He turned to the officer at the front of parade. “Second Lieutenant Winters,” he instructed the athletic, redheaded officer stood beside him “Dismiss them.” 

With that Sobel walked off and Winters dismissed everybody. Louise could already tell what kind of a leader Sobel was. He seemed inexperienced yet arrogant. Surrounded with the false sense of security provided by a rank.

The men soon began shooting the shit with each other. Completely ignoring Louise as she got her duffel bag.

“Why are you here?” Said a tall, and Louise hated to admit it, good looking man. 

“Why are you?” Louise returned blankly.

“To serve.” The man spat back.

“Then we have that in common.” She Replied as the man walked back to his group of new pals.

“Army’s no place for a dame.” She heard someone mutter.

She’d been through this before with her lot. Although her colonial cousins were being just as arrogant.

“What’s your name?” A tanned guy with fluffy brown hair asked her.

“Louise Angelo.You?” She extended a hand kindly.

“George Luz.” He gave a half smile and shook her hand. 

And that was about all the talking she did that day.

She was billeted with her squad and a mixture of other Easy men. Louise didn’t care. She could change quickly and if the men carried on paying her as little attention as they were, she wouldn’t have to worry about them seeing anything.

Throwing her duffel bag over it,she claimed a bunk near the door of the billet. She squared away her kit, folding everything to the T. She didn’t want to be disgraced. Maybe Sobel wasn’t that bad? He seemed obnoxious and nit picky. Louise wasn’t going to give him or anyone else any reason to ridicule her. “No excuses” she muttered to herself, doing a corner fold on her bed.

She changed. Someone wolf whistled. “Shut it.” She heard someone snap.

“Get a good look now boys.” She announced as she got into bed. “Time to get used to it.” 

She had decided to be as blunt and as direct as she usually was. She knew people wouldnt like it. She didnt care.

Louise fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos/reads!
> 
> It means an awful lot to know people are enjoying this.
> 
> As always, any constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Apologies for the pause in writing, but i plan on adding chapters much more frequently now. 
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ten hut!” Shouted Lieutenant winters walking into their billet.

Everyone stood in their t-shirt and shorts at the end of their bunks. Louise had already pinned her hair back, a few untamed ringlets falling out near the front.

Sobel walked into their billet. His boots thudded on the fresh wood. Lieutenant Winters followed him. Face as blank as ever.

What with Louise’s bunk being closest to the door Sobel stepped in. “So.” He said aggressively “Here’s our little nurse.” He said, almost too patronisingly.

Medic. Louise thought in her head. I’m a damn medic.

Sobel pushed past her. She heard the click of her footlocker being opened. The thought of him scratching round her personal belongings risked a warm anger breaching her calm exterior. After about a minute Sobel returned. 

“What?” He said dangling a pair of dog tags between his fingers “are these?” Sobel stared at her coldly.

Louise bore her gaze forward. If Sobel knew why Louise had them he wouldn’t be dangling them in front of her face. It took all of her willpower not to lunge forward and grab them.

“Sergeant Donovan.” He read off. “A lover? A boyfriend? Who is this Sergeant Donovan?” Sobel Asked interrogatively.

“He died.” She paused “Next to me in France Sir.” Replied Louise, her voice unfaltering, she felt tears welling up bit willed them not to fall. 

Louise remembered that day. She’d been serving in France for about a month and had become fast friends with Sergeant Donovan. James. Her confidant and her rock.They were attacking a small village. The memory was painful. Louise had run over to a casualty. Throat shot. Choking blood. She had begun treating him when German machine gun fire sprayed down. She remembered Donovan’s fallen face as he leapt over Louise pinning her to the ground.

He had been ripped apart by the bullets whilst protecting Louise.She would be dead if it weren’t for him. In the chaos of battle she’d been able to grab his dog tags before retreating among the gunfire.

And that was that.

Sobel pulled a face of irritability and annoyance, he walked back and put the tags in her footlocker.

“Your sheets are perfect. It’s a shame not all of the beds in here are like yours.” He spat.

Louise didn’t know what he was playing at.

“How selfish. You didn’t help the men, look at their excuses for beds.” 

Mentally, Louise was kicking herself. Sobel was turning the men against her. 

“Passes revoked. For you and them.” Sobel declared.

A bead of sweat rolled down Sobels forehead and he moved on to shout, whisper and aggravate everyone else.

“After breakfast we’re running Curahee.” Shouted Sobel before leaving the room.

The men all got changed, fuelled by discontent and frankly disgruntled from the cutting inspection.

“Nice one doll.” A man said as he aggressively pushed past her.

“Thanks a lot.” Another said venomously as the last of the men exited the billet.

“Sorry to hear about your friend.” A voice from the back drawled, it was one of the men who had been standoffish with her when she first arrived. But he remarked Louise with a true sympathy.

“The names Bill, Bill Guarnere.” They shook hands.

“Louise Angelo.” She replied.

Still, he walked off abruptly, not wanting to stay and talk.

She changed into her working fatigues and headed to breakfast with the rest of Easy.

The mess was crowded. She thanked the server as he slapped down some kind of egg next to her bacon and toast.

She slid on the end of a row. As she sat the men became quiet. And all consciously moved away from her continuing their conversation with their backs turned.

She noticed the glances her way and the rumour filled conversations that were definitely about her. 

Louise finished up quickly and headed to the billet changing quickly into her shorts and t shirt. She strapped her boots on tightly and bore her eyes into Curahee. The three mile high hill Sobel seemed to be obsessed with.

She sat on her porch billet and tucked away her waves of black hair best she could into a textured, but neat, bun.

Soon enough the men had changed and fell in ready to run Curahee. The start of the run wasn’t too bad. Louise was running in her squad and keeping at the pace well.

Physically she was fit. She’d been on the front. It was a requirement.

Her feet were sore and with each step her ankle rubbed painfully into the back of her boot. 

The man next to Louise tripped up, instinctively her and a the rest of second squad reached to stabilise the man. “Do not help that man!” Yelled Sobel.

Louise retreated and carried on storming up the hill.

With a sudden burst of energy Sobel bellowed “Hi ho Silver!” And sprinted to the front of the entire running pack.

Everyone kept running. Perspiration was forming on easy as if they where a bunch of prostitutes on their way to bible study.

Louise heard the grunts and scrapes of the men behind and in front of her. She gritted her teeth and continued the run. Her muscles ached. Instead of focusing on the pain Louise focused on the objective - up and down.

She scrambled through the dust and grit at the peak of Curahee, slapping her hand down on the marble summit marker.

Sobel checked his stopwatch “Not good enough!” He shouted at the men. “Go home Angelo!” He Shouted in her direction as she began her descent.

He was trying to make her miserable and he was succeeding. Louise gritted her teeth and began the descent. 

The Georgia sun was relentless. Easy were fell in at the bottom of the mountain. Louise was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was sticking to her forehead.

“Thirty minutes! That may be good enough for the rest of the Five-o-sixth, but it is not good enough for easy company!”

With that he stalked off into the camp. “Good effort” said Winters. “Get showered and be ready for lessons at ten hundred hours.” 

“Good job” said a lanky man with a thick accent “for a limey girl.” 

“Thank you.” Louise smiled grandly “Liebgott isn’t it?” She batted her lashes mockingly. “With comments like that you’re oh so charming.” She said sarcastically.

He huffed out a smug laugh.

Liebgott winked sarcastically and loped off to his friends. Louise pressed her lips together and shook her head, what an idiot he was.

She walked to her billet and collected her shower stuff. She hadn’t quite thought that one through yet.

Towel tucked under one arm, with a bar of soap and a fresh change of uniform in the other, Louise stepped into the shower block.

She moved briskly to the cubicle on the end, avoiding the confused and annoyed stares.She laid her uniform down on the bench and stepped inside fully dressed. She slung her towel over the rail and placed down her bar of soap.

Smoothly, She took off her PT gear and folded it in a corner of the shower where it wouldn’t get wet. 

Twisting the shower handle, a rush of water cascaded over her. It was freezing cold. She ran her wavy hair under the water and saw the yellow grit pool and swirl into the drain. She scrubbed everything with her bar of soap and rinsed off the suds. 

Quickly, she dried off in the cubicle. Louise hadn’t quite thought that far either.

The men were still showering and drying off outside. She put on her pt gear and stepped out. 

She collected her things and walked out as fast as possible. Her hair was wet and blacker than ever.

Reaching her billet she dried and changed into her working uniform for the afternoons lessons. She braided her hair tightly, pinning in any loose curls. No excuses she reminded herself.

As the men were all still showering she took the opportunity to sort out their beds, it didn’t take too long and she was done by the time they returned.

Louise even had the chance to write down a quick rhyme she’d made up 

His name ends with -obel and begins with s  
He has a pair of man breasts  
His eyes are beady like a pigs  
His arms hang limp like weak little twigs  
His voice is grinding and awfully dim  
Given the chance we’d all kill him.

Louise knew writing stuff like that was dangerous but it was true and the comedy outweighed the risk.

Louise Angelo would happily slap that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> As you can tell I’m doing a bit of an update marathon.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying this work.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Hissing quietly to herself, Louise plastered her ankle. The last thing anybody needed was an itsy bitsy scab like that getting infected in the Georgian heat.

Her boots were polished and extra tight.

Louise tucked a notebook and pen into the front pocket of her shirt. Heading off to her lessons with a sense of confidence.

Walking there on her own she saw the clots of easy men headed to the auditorium for the same lecture. A rush of nervousness seemed to swallow her for a brief second, what if this all went wrong?

Louise reassured herself she’d be ok. She stepped into the hall and sat down just like everyone else. 

“Settle down gentlemen.” Said an authoritative voice from the front of the hall. “I am Lieutenant Dunn. I will be covering the basic medical knowledge for all of you. Some I may even progress as medics.”

Dunn looked to be in his mid twenties, of average height and crowned with a head of blonde curls.

Some men laughed. Louise listened intently. This was her field. This was her purpose, her calling. It was also a chance to prove herself.

The lesson was mainly a lecture. Louise scribbled down odd notes and made a few diagrams. It was all stuff she’d covered before. Either way she appreciated the refresher. 

Ironically, she was probably the one most invested in the lesson.

“Time for the big show.”Said Lieutenant Dunn. 

“First I need a casualty. You’ll do.” He said instructing the man Louise had spoken too before- Joe Liebgott, to lie down on the stage at the front of the hall.

“Lie down.” He did so on the stage. Some of the men laughed at his apparent discomfort.

“One bullet wound to the chest, exit wound in the back.Shrapnel in the leg. Pale face and incoherent speech.”

Louise jotted down these details. 

Dunn paced the front of the stage.

“In this room is one of the most notable medics in the allied forces. I can’t quite see her. Angelo, where are you?”

“Sir.” She placed her small black notebook down and stood up, all eyes resting on her unreadable face.

A few of the men turned around and wolf whistled eyeing her up as if she were a block of meat.  
First they ignored her, then they hated her and now they were checking her out. 

Lord have mercy.

A smile flashed across Dunn’s widened face. Almost proud.

“Angelo here served in France from the winters of nineteen forty to forty one.One of The youngest qualified medics and the only female frontline combat medic who has qualified so far.”

Louise looked around the room. Some of the previously harsher faces had mellowed, eyes had dropped to the floor.

“Treat him. Explain your thought process as you do so. Might be good for these men to learn from someone with the experience.”

Louise crouched down next to the ‘casualty’  
and began speaking, nervousness melted away. She was in the zone. The pressure and the casualty. It was all familiar.

“I’m checking for breath first.” She said lowering her head over Liebgotts mouth. “No point stemming a bleed if he’s about to choke to death.” 

This gained a few laughs from the men.

“The shrapnel wound isn’t as major as the chest wound. Exit wound so there’s no bullet to pick out.” Louise said, pressing aroll of fluffy bandage onto the mans chest.

“Disinfecting with sulpha first and applying bandages.” She said calmly.

“As for the shrapnel wound.” Louise lifted the metaphorically injured limb “remove any small debris. Disinfect with sulpha and bandage up well. Once it’s possible to, stitch.”

Louise knelt next to the man. Properly looking up at Lieutenant Dunn she said “as for the shock keep him calm and as warm as possible. Administer morphine if the pains too great to bear.” She finished off.

She nervously looked over the faces of the men, who were either quiet or muttering to their friends. 

Some nodded approvingly.

“Thanks for the demo Angelo.I can see we’re in safe hands.”

He nodded at her and smiled. “Thank you for listening gentlemen. Dismissed.” Said Dunn. Easy trailed out of the hall. It was time for lunch.

“Want a hand up?” Louise offered the ‘casualty’. “I’m good thanks.” He Replied and began walking to the door. He shot her an almost mocking glare.

Joe noticed Louise’s eyes had a certain sense of wisdom in them, one rare to see in someone so young. He turned on his heel and walked out.

“Where abouts in France did you serve ?” Said Dunn.

“All over Sir. Last year.” 

“Hell they said you were good.” He smiled. “I’m not supposed to say who I’ve selected yet but you should already know that’s why you’re  
here.”

Louise nodded and picked up her notebook on the way out.

She joined the back of the queue in the mess. Louise picked up a tray and cutlery.

Politely, She thanked the cooks as they slipped down some grey sort of stew on her tray and she went to sit on the edge of another rowdy table.

This time they paused the conversation, glanced at her and carried on talking. They didn’t move away this time though. Louise saw that as progress. 

Maybe one day they’d actually talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and Louise sat down at the end of that table. A couple of minutes later one of the guys turned around. 

“Where’d you learn all that stuff?” The auburn haired soldier asked. As quickly as her oesophagus would allow, she swallowed the food in her mouth and responded. 

“France.” The mans puppy dog, hazel eyes widened. “You really been over there before?” 

Louise nodded her head.Didn’t he remember what Dunn had said?

The man, who still hadn’t introduced himself, turned back to his friends and told them- what Louise guessed- she’d just told him.

The man turned back round to introduce himself “Hey my names Malarkey-“

But she was gone.

Louise walked over to her billet - which was empty and changed into her PT gear ready for the afternoon. She was secretly excited. That afternoon they found out what specific roles they got. Some men wanted to be machine gunners, others in mortar squads. Louise wanted to be a medic. 

Obviously, she knew she already was, but it was still nice to look forward to. She allowed a small smile to creep over her face as she braided her hair and rolled it into a neat, low bun.

Hopping up from the wood frame, she sat down on her bunk. As she began to try and write a letter back home the skinny soldier walked in. Louise knew his name. He was part of her squad after all. “Hey Angelo” he greeted dismissively as he walked in and flicked his cigarette butt into the bin.

“You alright Liebgott?” Louise said. He nodded.

“It was pretty impressive what you did back there.” He said.

“Last week?” She asked.

“Yeah. Although yours truly made a pretty good casualty.” Joe Liebgott added smugly, leaning against the wall.

“Hopefully never in real life.” Louise said rolling her eyes as Liebgott went to change into his PT gear.

“Was I not good enough for you?” He carried on joking from behind his bunk. “Need me to thrash around a little more?”

“No.” Louise responded seriously. “Don’t say that.” She felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of Joe, or anyone for that matter, being actually hurt.

“Somebodies sensitive.” Liebgott snarked, the tones of the conversation turning sour.  
“Little girl can’t take a joke?.” He stormed out.

Louise creased her forehead. How had that happened?Joe had seemingly gone from joking around to thunder storming in a matter of seconds.

As Joe paced along the gravel he gritted his teeth. “Goddammit” he muttered. Couldn’t stop being a prick for more than five seconds could you Joe? 

They did two hours of PT led by winters that afternoon. Most of the men didn’t mind the muscular stuff, push ups were second nature what with Sobel around.

The stretches were the worst. Bull was a mountain of a man and could barely bend over to touch his toes. They were all physically fit - but none of the men were flexible. On the other hand, Louise wasn’t as strong but she was flexible. 

She didn’t really want to show it off. She’d undoubtedly get comments thrown her way.

Easy were stretching off on the outskirts of the camp whilst Able practised their shooting two fields across.

As Easy heaved through calisthenics their calls of “One.Two.Three.Four.” And so on, fit like a jigsaw piece into the soundscape of Toccoa. 

Easy’s Chants, other companies running cadences and the rattle of machine gun fire coming from the range blended together in perfect harmony.

Halfway through their press ups Louise heard a scream. One of the Able men had caught his finger in his weapon. He’d pulled back his bolt to remove a stoppage. But instead of shaking out the stick round he’d tried picking it out.

Bang. 

The bolt had snapped forward breaking his fingers.

Able sent a runner over to easy. “You got any medics?”

“Angelo.” Winters said gesturing she go help.

“Sir.” She nodded and sprinted over to the man.

He was wailing like a baby. Louise assessed the situation and crouched down next to him.

One of the Able men passed her a first aid kit. She placed it down.

“Stay still.” She said “this is going to really hurt.” She pulled back the bolt and pulled out the mans mangled fingers.

“One two three.” Clicking the mans broken fingers back into a straight line Louise kept a steady face. Some of the surrounding Able men cringed, imagining the pain. Louise wasn’t affected by the bloody mess, she’d seen a lot worse. Making sure the man wasn’t going to faint, Louise bandaged his hand up tight.

He was walked off the range another Able man. “Take him to Dunn.” Said Louise.

Those fingers were disgusting though.Snapped like pencils.

Wiping some of the blood on the corner of her t shirt, she made her way back to Easy.

“What was it?” Asked a short, tanned guy.

“Some Able fool got his fingers snapped trying to relieve a stoppage.”

“Yeesh.” Said the man as they continued with their press-ups.

They finished PT and walked back. 

Louise washed the blood from under her fingernails before changing into working fatigues. They were fell in. All of the men were slightly tense. They were about to be told their roles,purposes and jobs. 

The non coms weren’t too worried. They would be in primarily combat roles, leading.

Most of the men smiled when they were read out there roles. Replying with a loud “Sir!” 

“Liebgott, machine gunner” said Sobel coldly. “Sir!” Joe Replied a grin spread across his face. 

As his eyes caught with Louise’s they glared at each other 

“Roe. Medic.” Said Sobel, to the response of sir. Louise kept an ear out for who else would be a medic - she would need to talk with them.

“Angelo.” She waited to hear the word she so desperately wanted to “Medic.” Snapped Sobel. “Sir.” Responded Louise her eyes lighting up.

After the last few men were assigned roles Easy were fell out. After dinner they had a twelve mile march in full gear. No water.

Sobel wanted them dead. 

At dinner Louise was walking to her table. The men didn’t ignore her this time though.

“Angelo! C’mere.” Said one guy. His name was Luz. George Luz. He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye and a buoyancy in his hair. Luz was kind and jovial and quite the impressionist.

Louise smiled at him and shook his hand surprised. “Thanks Luz.” She Replied. “Happy to have you as our medic.” Said Bull proudly. 

“Makes one of us.” Joe snapped from the bottom of the table. 

“Leave off Liebgott .” Bull warned.

The skinny man stared at Louise . “You shouldn’t be going out there. You shouldn’t have ever been out there.” Joe stated blankly. 

Louise’s annoyance surfaced. “Because I’m a girl? You think I can’t handle myself? Is that it?” She argued.

“No.” Joe scoffed and shook his head “you just don’t get it.” He walked off fuming.

“Here sit.” Said a smiling man named Skip Muck as he made space for Louise.

“Thanks.” She said, beginning to eat her food. 

“Liebgotts being more of a prick than usual as of late.” Giggles Luz “if that’s possible.” George had a knowing look in his eye.

The men asked a few polite questions.

“Where abouts in England you from?” Asked Bill Guarnere. “Wiltshire. Specifically Aldbourne .” She replied smiling.

“You don’t sound like what the British people sound on film.” Said Toye.

“I know. None of you have the same accent though do you? And you’re all American.” 

“Ladies got a point.” Said Bull.

“How long you been in service then?” Asked Luz, spooning another forkful of meat into his mouth.

“Three years. One in France.” Said Louise counting the years on her fingers.

“Three?” Said Skip. “Don’t you look too young for that long? How old are you?”

“Fifteen when I became a nurse. Sixteen when I was commissioned. Seventeen in France and I turned eighteen before I got here.” Louise said between mouthfuls.

“How did you get into the paratroopers?” Asked Guarnere.

“They needed experienced medics.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re crazy.” Said Bill.

Just then Grant stood at the end of of the table. “You all ready for the poker game tonight?” He asked.

The men all grunted and shook their heads. 

“You play?” He asked Louise.

“A little.” She nodded. 

“Good. We could use a new player.” With that he walked off.

Louise finished quickly and walked out with the guys, they all clapped her on the back and made friendly conversation. 

She finally felt accepted into Easy.

Well, by everyone but Liebgott. She had no idea what had gotten into him.


	6. Chapter 6

They changed into their full gear and filled their canteens. It was dark and the sky above hung cloudless, starless and barren.

Louise fell in with her squad as Winters began the march, she stayed in step with Luz. She noted his facial expressions and their movement, it was as if he were playing out a conversation in his head or something.

Back in the march Joe Liebgott was praying. With every footstep he felt his Star of David bump his chest and he prayed that everything would be ok.

He hated the fact Louise was here. He didn’t hate her. He believed that she should be at home, safe, none of this stupid goddamn war. But he could only project that hate into the object of his affection, the girl herself.

She was thinking about the Thomas splint and correct morphine dosages, the familiarity was comforting.

They finished the march on time despite the fact Sobel insisted they had arrived late. He made them upend their Canteens to see who had drank. 

It was awful. 

Louise was fine, but Christensen and a few others were made to repeat the march. 

Honestly, she was looking forward to getting away from Sobel and playing some poker before bed.

As she walked into her billet and slung down her bag she felt a tap on the shoulder, “Hey Angelo, check this out for me will ya?” Guarnere said taking off his boot. 

“Take a seat Bill. We got poker to play remember?” Louise smiled. The men were definitely warming up to her.

“How’d you get that?” Bill Guarnere asked as she disinfected a scrape he got on Curahee earlier in the day.Nothing major.

“This?” She said tilting her head so he’d get a better view of the scar running through her eyebrow “Shrapnel wound. I was sat in my trench.” She pulled a small bottle of antiseptic and a round of bandage from her med kit.

“Comfortable as anything and then bang-artillery.” She soaked some of the antiseptic out, its strong smell contrasting with the soft pine of the billet. 

“Shrapnel catches just there- blood running down my face. Lucky me. None of the other lads I’m with know how to sew, so I end up doing ten stitches in a rusty pocket mirror, huddled in the ground praying I don’t get blown up. Healed rather nicely though.” She finished her story.

“You’re the real deal huh?” He said smiling.

“Yes Bill I’m the ‘real deal’.” She replied. With that she wiped the scrape with antiseptic and smiled. “Yeeesh” Bill said “stings like hell.” 

“It’s going to heal on its own Bill. Let it scab up and don’t pick at it.” 

As she sorted her aid kit Bill noticed a small silver crucifix hanging off her dog tags.

“Hey Angelo, you religious?” He said gesturing to the token.

“Catholic Bill.” She Replied.

“I thought you would be uhh, what is it you limeys believe again?” Bill questioned.

“Church of England? No.” She smiled “my mother’s family is from Italy . Insisted we were brought up with the good book.”

“Good to have another Italian around. Especially one who’s part of the right religion.”

Louise shook her head. “Whatever you say Bill.” She tucked her aid kit into her footlocker.

Before the poker game began Louise pulled out her notebook, she’d had an idea for a poem.

Able stands for arrogant  
Their heads up their backsides

Baker stands for Boring  
Oh well at least they try 

C doesn’t stand for capable   
A company of shmucks

D does stand for Dog though  
Because it’s full of mutts

Fox stands for feeble   
Their muscles are all measly

But most of all - and ironically   
It’s difficult being Easy.

“What’s that?” Asked Malarkey, a usually cheerful Oregonian with a head of cropped auburn hair.

“Would you like to read it?” Louise Asked handing him the notebook.

His eyes dashed over the page and smiled 

“Guys, get a load of this.” Malarkey said before reading it out.

Everyone laughed “difficult being Easy” repeated t Martin “I like that.” Martin was usually hard to impress, but he seemed to let Louise do her own thing. The two of them both have death stares when something stupid was said. 

“Write more of that Angelo. It’s very good.” Smiled Lipton.

Louise moved over to the crates where the men were playing Poker. 

Everyone was in there white shorts and shirts for bed including Louise . She threw in two packs of smokes and a pack of life savers as poker loot. She didn’t win. But Perconte did. He threw Louise he lifesavers back.

“Frank you won them.” Louise said offering them back to the short man.

“I ain’t taking from someone who holds my life in their hands. Plus they ain’t good for your teeth.” He smiled before flicking off the lights and going to bed. 

“Night.” Said Luz loudly impersonating major Horton.

As the men were left to their thoughts, Louise drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Louise was reliable and good natured. Although slightly reserved, she talked openly about home life and her family.

She corresponded with her brother, he was fighting somewhere in Italy, always telling her about how proud he was. And how hot.

Louise was suffering the same end of the spectrum.

It was practically boiling and training at Toccoa toiled on.

In the morning she changed and walked out into the Toccoa sun, ready for more training.

They completed the obstacle course as quickly as possible. Louise knew she would have to put in twice the effort. She wasn’t as strong as some of the men. But she was faster and smaller, slipping through the tunnels and under the barbed wire with ease.

The ten foot wall took her two goes to get over and splinters dug themselves into Louise’s fingers.

After completing the obstacle course at an acceptable time Easy were fell in and shouted at by Sobel again. 

They were instructed to run back to their billets and be fell in with full kit in twenty minutes. Sobel seemed to be dripping in sweat, despite the fact he had not done any excercise.

But as with all things at Toccoa, if Sobel wanted it done it was done.

Thirty minutes later Easy were all slumped and looking around as the gnats buzzed, practically melting in the heat.

Winters checked his wristwatch. Sobel was late. Again.

“You are supposed to be stood at the position of attention.” Sobel belted furiously, appearing as if from nowhere, striding furiously across the parade.

“Name.” Sobel said standing in front of Perconte.

“Private Perconte , Frank Sir.”

“Private Perconte have you been blousing your trousers like a paratrooper?”

“No sir.” Frank replied staring forward.

“Then why are there creases? Pass revoked.” He spat moving along.

Sobel was a real struggle. That meant something in cockney rhyming slant that Louise wouldn’t explain. 

“Seargent Lipton when did you sew on these chevrons?” He asked Carwood.

“Yesterday Sir.” Lipton replied.

“Long enough to notice these.” He said dryly, gesturing to one or two tiny loose threads. “revoked.”

Sobel moved through the ranks like a shark. Webster sweated in the heat. “dust in the rear sight aperture”  
“Dust in the foresight block.” “Creases.” “Threads” “carbon in your weapon.”   
Each followed by a call of “pass revoked.”

Eventually Louise found herself staring past Sobel, prepared for inspection. “Angelo Louise Sir.” She said sharply.

It took Sobel a while to find something wrong. Louise could feel his eyes on her, they almost had a hint of lust in them. She shuddered at the thought.

“Hair.” He said gesturing to a tiny ringlet on the side of her face. Pulling sharply he yanked it out. Louise stifled the urge to punch him. He’d just pulled her fucking hair out. God she hated him.

“Pass revoked.” He whispered to her moving on.

“Liebgott, Joseph D Sir.” Joe said doing his rifle drills.

Sobel took his bayonet. “Rusty bayonet Liebgott.You want to kill Germans?”

“Yes Sir.” He replied.

“Not with this.” He hit Joe on the helmet with the bayonet before walking to the front of the parade and throwing it into the ground. 

“I would not take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you to war in your condition.”

“Due to these men. And this girl. And their infractions all weekend passes are hereby revoked. Get into PT gear were running Curahee.”

As they fell out Louise held the side of her head, she could feel the scratch down the side of her face from Sobel as he pulled out the few strands of hair.

She ran to her billet and changed swiftly. 

Running up Curahee was gruelling but as the months passed Easy were becoming the best. 

Georgia was like an oven.

Doc Roe and Louise became friends. They were both quiet in their own ways. And enjoyed each other’s silent company. She spent her time split between the men and more medical training with ‘Doc’ Roe, Ralph Spina and the other medics.

Louise was good friends with most of the men by now. Luz had taken a shine to her and the two were soon thick as thieves.

The rift between her and Liebgott spread around Toccoa and the two avoided each other like the plague. Sending death stares whenever possible.

She spoke with Cobb occasionally, he could relate to her as they were both veterans. He wasn’t as bad as people thought. Although he could be a real bastard when he wanted to.

Time passed quickly enough for Louise , she hated Sobel with malice, many good men had been sent home for little to nothing.

On each parade and inspection she could feel his eyes lingering over her body. It made her feel sick.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later easy were fell in as usual. The Georgian gnats buzzing round their heads. Winters addressed the parade. Easy had come to like him as a leader. He’d recently been promoted.

But then again so had Sobel.

“Plans have changed. PT this afternoon is cancelled due to the forecast of rain. We will instead be in lessons and lectures.”

Easy fell out happily. “No pt!” Said Skip Muck with glee. “For now.” Said Joe Toye, tensing his biceps.

Louise lined up outside the mess between Malarkey, Guarnere and Toye.

Easy were waiting for Dog Company to finish up eating so they could. As a few dog company soldiers walked past, Louise was talking with Shifty Powers about hunting. He loved talking about Virginia. He missed it a lot she guessed. Shifty was shy, it had taken him a while to talk to Louise. He still called her Miss sometimes too, despite them being practically the same age.

One of the Dog Company soldiers saw Louise and laughed, whispering something to his gang. They sniggered and looked Louise up and down. Shifty stepped in front of her.

Most of the men surrounding them - both easy and dog - had gone quiet. Tensing their jaws and muttering, some gritted their teeth.Joe Toye cracked his knuckles.

“How is the easy company whore?” One of them spat.

“Didn’t know your mother was in the paratroopers.” She toyed.

Louise held back a giggle.

Embarrassed the man spat and began to walk off with his friends.

Louise turned back to her friends who all looked angry.

“I got half a mind to go out there and rip that fucks head off.” Said Toye.

“Don’t bother.” Said Louise dryly. She was building a bit of a reputation. Her friends would say tough, but she was a good person, good listener.

She heard the scuffle of footsteps at the door. Joe Liebgott was on top of the man throwing hands, he bit his lip whilst staring the man down aggressively.

That man, thought Louise, will be the death of me.

The tangle was soon pulled apart. Joe smoothed his collar and joined the queue as Webster rolled his eyes. The Harvard graduate - or whatever he was - saw a lot of the goings on at Toccoa as beneath him. 

A pile of noodles and some kind of sauce was slipped into Louise’s plate.

She went to her table with her group.

“Spaghetti?” Said Malarkey as he sat down next Louise .

“Maybe.” She guessed, the orange grease wasn’t like her mother’s.

“This ain’t spaghetti. It’s army noodles with ketchup. Angelo, Gonorrhoea as fellow Italians-“ Frank Perconte started.

“If you ain’t eating it,” someone reached for franks plate and he dove over it protectively.As the men stuffed their faces Louise twirled some spaghetti on her fork and swallowed.

As she downed her first warm mouthful. “Ten hut!” Was called.   
Louise and the rest of Easy stood to attention snappily.  
“Lessons have been called off! Get into PT gear! We’re running Curahee.”

As everyone ran out to change, Louise cursed . Sobel. She could already predict the carnage.

Less than halfway up it began. First a retch. Then a gag. Then a spew. 

Running Curahee was gruelling alone. Louise thanked God she didn’t like spaghetti as much as everyone else.

“I hate to do this to a lady!” Shouted Sobel. “Quit!You don’t belong here!”

He ran past Louise and up to Bull Randleman, a tall, well built auburn haired mountain of a man. “You look tired! There’s an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom. No more captain Sobel! No more Curahee!”

At this point someone else vomited. George Luz’s fluffy hair bounced as he ran beside Webster and Angelo. “We fall upon the risers!” He began. Louise smiled determinedly to herself and joined in   
“We Fall upon the grass.” More people were joining in now “We never land on our feet We always hit our ass!” Sobel had been drowned out and dropped back in disbelief.

By now everyone was singing and pounding forward faster than ever.

“Heidy, deidy, Christ Almighty,Who the hell are we?Zim, Zam, goddamn,We're Airborne Infantry!” Everyone sang in unison as they stormed up Curahee.

After,on her way to the showers, she’d bumped into Liebgott, he grimaced and as usual she smiled sarcastically. Their low level feud had gained a reputation. They simply didn’t like each other.

But secretly nothing could be further from the truth.

In her billet last night she jotted down a quick poem:

‘Army Noodles With Ketchup’  
Is what Frank Perconte said it was  
Guarnere just wanted spaghetti  
So did Toye, Muck, Skip and Luz  
Thank Christ I don’t eat quickly   
What a mess I would have been  
Halfway up Curahee  
With vomit on my knees.”

She dated the Poem before tucking her notebook under her bed and going to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little on the short side.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the story!
> 
> As always kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Louise pushed her plate of food down onto the table and clambered in between Luz and Malarkey.

She began eating when she realised everyone around her had fallen silent.  
Her brown eyes looking up she saw the men watching her with newfound awe. She was confused.

“The Lion of Loire Valley.” Said Webster from the end of the table, eyes still focused on his book.  
“You heard of him Angelo?” He said a note of cheek in his words.

Louise shrugged and nodded. “Every British soldier knows about the Lion.” 

“Dragged back one hundred and two casualties throughout one night.” Talbert  
elaborated. “Pretty notable don’t you think?”

“Yes.” Louise replied plainly, a heat rising on her back. “But it wasn’t a He.”

“So you’re the Lioness?” Said Guarnere. 

Louise laughed quietly. “How did you know?” The tension evaporated as everyone eased up.

“Webster here read an article.” Perconte explained “made the connection.” He paused “Shit. One hundred and two? That’s crazy.”

The men clapped her on the back and cheered. Lou finished up smiling at everyone’s kind gestures. She had hoped to keep her legend under wraps - to just fit in. Oh well.

A few weeks before they were headed to Fort Benning Louise was sat up in her bunk, hair down. She was going through her mail.

Louise opened a letter from her sister, the address written neatly in cursive.

She read it slowly, understanding each word as she went. 

Dear Lou,

Our little Micheal is doing well in Italy , they’re sending him North soon.I don’t know how many weeks it will be before you receive this.One of the americans staying with the family gave me the comic. Vera sends her love also.

I hope you are well. At church we pray for you and all the other brave souls on their way to war. Father and mother send their love.  
Andrew has been sent up to Scotland for the time being, he’s trying to organise everything for the wedding.

All my prayers.

Florence

It was signed off neatly she found the comic in the envelope as well. It was Flash Gordon. 

She began looking through the pictures carefully. Liebgott walked in with Webster. He did a double take “Flash Gordon! No way! Lemme read it!” He made a grab for it. Successfully he walked away holding it, flicking through the colourful pages.

“Liebgott you prick give it back.” Louise said holding a hand out for it.

“Make me.” He said, eyes still focused on the pictures. 

“Liebgott.” Louise said jumping down from her bunk and walking towards him, pushing him as he giggled at her attempts at intimidation 

The bickering had caught the attention of a few of the men.

“Just give it back.” Said Webster.

“Hey comics!” Said Skip walking into the room. Before realising what was going on.

Luz began trying to do an impression of Sobel “There will be no picture books in my Company! They are contraband!” He imitated.

“Wanna fight me for it?” Asked Joe irritatingly.

“I was hoping for a battle of wits but it would be wrong to attack someone who’s totally unarmed.” Louise retorted, she snatched back the comic and walked back to her bed as the guys all snickered.

Louise and Joe glared at each other. God they are so annoying each of them thought.

“She shoots she scores!” Luz shouted. As Louise walked back to her bunk.

The sun was setting outside and she had finished her comic.

She hopped over to Joe throwing down the comic “Here.” She said “all yours.”

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically taking it and rolling back under his sheets. 

“Night.” Said Louise to the room as she turned around. 

“Night.” Everyone Replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The plane rattled over the fields. Louise was ready for her fifth and final jump.

“One ok!” She shouted before being instructed to jump.

Without hesitation she was leaping out of the plane.

There was the familiar rush of air, the jolt as the parachute was lifted by the air, the slight headrush and the view of the fields below.

Soaring down to the ground, she landed perfectly, removing her parachute as the rest of easy company followed. 

Louise smiled to herself. That was it. She’d qualified. Gleefully, she ran over to Eugene ‘Doc’ Roe and congratulated him.

That night Easy were given their jump wings.

As expected, the evening was full of celebration and alcohol. Louise sat with Doc Roe in the bar smiling. 

“Hey Doc.” Louise said, placing down the second round of drinks, a beer for Eugene and a water for her. She still wasn’t old enough to drink. “You read that medical journal I gave you?”

“I did thank you, had some real useful stuff in there.” He said,Cajun accent thick as ever.

Louise continued the discussion with Eugene, although reserved Eugene’s conversations were always meaningful. 

She considered him a dear friend. Throughout their training they had relied on each other. The friendships she had forged never ceased to amaze her.

Louise enjoyed range days and was somewhat a crack shot; she put this down to the assistance of Shifty - easily the best sharpshooter in the 101st Airborne. He was so sweet and reserved, unlike Guarnere or Toye. Those two were the loudest, all that talking had sharpened their jawlines. Bull enjoyed hearing about the english countryside, even Perco had come to bond over her taste in literature - unlike Webster whom she had befriended by his ability to cut down Liebgott when necessary.

She’d heard rumours of other women in the U.S troops, but for the moment they were just rumours.

Eugene sat beside her contentedly.

Her mind had wandered. 

But it drifted to shooting. Despite her proficiency she wouldn’t be taking a weapon to war, other than a small hunting knife, which Nixon insisted she have.

As they finished this drinks Eugene said “I still remember when you first did that demonstration.”

“As do I” She reminisced.Smiling back on the memory.

Gene excused himself and Louise walked over to the bar to get another water.

Louise stood at the bar next to Joe Toye, smiling and conversing about family and friends back home.

“There will be no leaning in my Company!” Interrupted Luz from behind the bar, impersonating Sobel perfectly.

“Is that dust on your jump wings? How do you expect to slay the huns with dust on your jump wings?” Luz said, clearly tipsy.

Louise giggled. “Just get me a drink.” Joe said gruffly leaning into George. “What can I get ya?” Luz smiles producing a beer a few seconds later.

“Ten hut!” 

The room snapped to attention as Colonel Sink took to the small stage. As the man spoke Louise found her eyes drifting to a certain someone across the room.

“Congratulations to all of you. I’m damn proud of what you’ve achieved so far. The parachute infantry is a new concept in military history and by god if the five oh sixth aren’t gonna forge that concept into victory!.” He scanned the faces of the men and Sergeant Grant handed him a glass of beer. “Thank you Sergeant Grant,” he smiled “remember, to Easy Company and Curahee!” He shouted.

Louise had been focused on Joe Liebgotts fine side profile for the duration of his speech. He had beautiful round eyes and stood so elegantly compared to the other men. He made her so frustrated for some reason.

“Curahee!” The entire pub shouted back, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Sink left the stage and left Louise smiling next to Toye and Luz.

Louise had another glass of water before saying goodnight to all her friends and beginning her walk to her billet.

She was so happy. A qualified paratrooper. So was everyone else, some had officially become technicians,Louise was a corporal again. A lot of her friends had become corporals or sergeants too,she couldn’t be prouder.

Halfway through as her feet were crunching on the gravel. She saw Sink having a conversation with one of the Dog Company lieutenants - Spiers she thought his name was.

As she walked toward them to get to her billet Sink turned around.

“Seargent Angelo.” He bellowed.

“Sir.” Louise snapped to attention and saluted, the action reciprocated politely.

“Good evening Angelo, and congratulations.” Sink smiler.

“Evening Sir.” Louise said looking across to Sink.

“Lieutenant Spiers this is Corporal Angelo.”

Spiers nodded, a cold smirk on his face, before excusing himself and leaving just Louise and Sink.

“Me and you need a quick word. My office.”

They began the short walk there.

Louise stood at attention in front of Sinks desk as he sat down behind it, sinking into the chair.

“Relax Angelo. This should only take a minute.”Sink said leaning over his desk and grasping his hands together.

“I’ve been impressed with you so far this past year. You’re a valuable member of easy. You’re cohesion with the men is good to see.”

“Sir.” Louise nodded.

“But.” He interrupted “that’s what we’re here to talk about: the men. I understand that positioning a young woman like yourself with a group of devil dogs has consequences. Although unnecessary to remind you I will, your relationships with these men must remain platonic. If anything were to happen ... well” Sink said   
“Let’s just hope it don’t”

“Sir.” Louise nodded again.

“I trust you Angelo. Keep up the work.” 

Louise stood there awkwardly, “you can leave now.” Sink added.

“Thankyou sir.” She said before leaving.

There wasn’t anyone she felt that way about anyway. Apart from one man, but she dismissed the thought as giddy nonsense.


	11. Chapter 11

Camp Mackall was awful. 

Day after day Sobel failed to lead easy company.

Easy had traipsed through the forest for hours before finally hunkering down in the Correct position. They had perfect cover and good arcs of fire and were all waiting for the enemy company to walk right into their - “Everyone up!” Sobel hissed. “Were moving.”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Winters looked at them sympathetically. He’d tried and failed to convince Sobel to stay put.

Five minutes later easy were on their way through the forest, the mulch and leaves trodden. 

And standing before them was the enemy company all poised and ready to fire.  
“That’s you and ninety nine percent of your men dead captain.Name and unit.” One of the assessors asked.

“Easy Company 506th” Sobel said flustered.

Louise saw Gene Look angry. Gene only ever got angry at one thing, and that was when the safety of his friends was at risk.

She remembered one time when a group of the men were trying to do backflips off the ten foot wall. When Gene came up to them they got a real telling to.

“You wanna break your necks?” He had said angrily. “Y’all should know bettuh.” all before walking off.

At that point Toye had gotten off the wall and looked at all the others. “What’s up with Doc?” Asked Guarnere.

“He worries about you. All of you.”Louise said before going to check on Gene.

Her mind flashed back to the present and the faces of disdain plastered throughout easy.

They walked back to their billets frustrated as ever with Sobel.

Louise didn’t enjoy anything at camp Mackall. It was mostly hand to hand combat training and field training. She didn’t mind the latter.

She must have stabbed countless sandbags and dummies with her bayonet during training at Mackall.

“Heavy left” “heavy right!” Their instructor belted as easy practised their defence and attack strategy.

Louise wasn’t strong. She was almost definitely the weakest member of easy. But she was fast, and far from weak.

She was paired with Luz for the bayonet drills. He was always pulling faces and trying to make wisecracks.

He did make Louise smile. Liebgott was with Webster next to them. On the other side was Lipton and Martin. Everyone was in sync. “They teach you this at Harvard?” Liebgott said jokingly to Webster. “As a matter of fact they don’t bright spark.”

Louise laughed and Joe sent her a glare.

Instantly, she snapped her head away and carried on doing her drills with Luz. Who hadn’t noticed her absent minded gazing and was still doing an Eisenhower impression.

Joe carried on too. What was she laughing at he thought? Immediately defensive.

There was one thing Louise enjoyed at Mackall. The combat wrestling.

Whenever the men were paired with Louise they either refused to fight her, laughed or promised to ‘go easy’. With all the progress they’d made in accepting her, they still couldn’t accept the thought of a skinny english girl winning against them in a fight.

When she was paired with Sergeant Martin he asked her “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Louise nodded and smiled. They were on the floor and Louise had managed to wriggle out of his hold and pin him down, if only for a few seconds.

Luz always made her laugh, but their fights would always be fair. 

Guarnere, Toye, Muck, Penkala and Malarkey downright refused to fight their ‘little sister.’

Louise smiled. She didn’t want to fight her metaphorical big brothers either.

Eugene Roe didn’t really try when it came to fighting. He mumbled something bout how it “wasn’t why I’m here.”

Louise even ended up fighting Cobb.He shook his head in disbelief and launched at her. She dodged and he fell face first into the dirt

When he came back up she charged him and held him down using all of her weight strategically.

“Good work.”The instructor said “good aggression.”

Louise smiled and once she got off the enraged Cobb, held out a hand to help him up. 

He batted it away and walked off sulkily.

“Find a partner! Last round! Maximum effort boys!” Shouted the instructor.

Louise walked up to Shifty “Wanna fight?” She said jokingly.

“Sorry Angelo, I respect you n all see. But I don’t know what my momma would think of me fighting such a nice girl like yourself.” He said gently. “Also I saw what you just did to Cobb.” He whispered jokingly.

“It’s ok Shifty.” Louise smiled. He was a good friend, too gentle for all this. She was happy he was a sniper, they tended to get hurt less.

Louise found herself standing alone as everyone else had partnered up and prepared to fight.

Joseph Liebgott found himself in the same position. As Louise scanned the group for any one else free her eyes met with Joes.

He rolled his eyes and she gritted her teeth.

“You two pair up.” Shouted Lipton.

“Fight!” Shouted the instructor.

Launching from her feet Louise tried to tackle Joe at the waist.

He countercharged and had her pinned down. Louise tried to flip Joe over but she couldn’t get free. “Ain’t gonna work.” Joe said snarkily.

Lou furrowed her brow and the edges of her lips curled as she rolled Joe over so she was now pinning him to the floor with her knee.

Joe pushed upwards and she fell back. His hair flopped over his forehead. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

“That’s it Gentlemen. Aggression is the key in hand to hand combat- remember that.”

“I win.” He whispered as he pulled Louise up.

“The tension between you two mmm mmmm mmmmmm.” Said Luz, his eyebrows incredibly raised.

“As if.” Said Joe shoulder barging George as he walked off.

“Shut it George.” Louise said giving him a shove.

She walked over to Guarnere and Toye as they fell in to march back to Mackall.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough their training at Mackall was finished. They packed up their kit and boarded a busy, smokey train.

Louise dropped her duffel bag next to a window seat and sat down, legs crossed, leaning back into the soft baggage.

Luz sat next to her.

“What ya writing there Lou?” He asked peering at her notebook.

“A poem.” She smiled.

“Let me read it.” Before she could protest he’d snatched up the notebook and began reading 

“Easy Company.” Luz began 

“Running Curahee again is Easy Co  
Up and down to and fro.  
You see them on the edge of camp  
Patrolling through the rain and damp  
Fox and Dog, Able and Item  
Easy Co’s bound to outfight em

Captain Sobel breathes with his mouth  
Floundering when things go South.  
George Luz is ready to crack a joke  
Play poker with Grant and you’ll go broke  
Guarnere is one tough G.I  
I sure am glad he’s on our side.

Skip Muck just wants to see sweet Faye  
Shifty talks about Virginia everyday  
Joe Toye thinks he’s big and mean  
Liebgotts skinny but calls himself lean  
Sergeant Martins one of our own  
All are looked after by Angie and Roe

Skinny Sisk is always smiling  
Roy Cobb ain’t scary but at least he’s trying  
Smokey Gordon’s one fine young bloke  
Sergeant Lipton still don’t smoke  
Christenson patrols up and down  
I’ve never seen Malarkey frown

Alley always thinks he’s sly  
Nixon’s our intelligence guy  
Winters is a god sent saviour  
Always on his best behaviour   
Up and down that hill we run  
Racing till our legs go numb  
at the end of it all Sobels got us by the throat  
Spitting and shouting 

Pass Revoked!”

Luz finished off laughing. “That’s some good shit. Keep writing.” He handed the notebook back giggling and Louise places it on the table.

“Where do you think we’re headed off to now?” Perconte Asked, occupying the seat opposite. Malarkey sat down soon after and began talking with Smokey and Skinny who were sat behind him.

“Africa? Europe? The Pacific?” Luz said in a serious voice. “Who knows where our heroes will find themselves next?” He sounded like a movie narrator or one of those people Louise heard on the radio.

She laughed “Quiet Luz.” She said.

Halfway through the journey Louise woke up and blinked at her surroundings. Perconte had fallen asleep and was drooling on malarkey’s shoulder. The auburn haired man had also fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

Luz was reading a joke book. Of course.

“Hey you’re awake.” Luz said.

“I’m bored out of my damn mind here.” He added.

“How long left?” Louise Asked.

“Couple hours I guess. From the stations we passed so far I think we’re headed to the big apple.” 

Louise shot him a quizzical look. “In English?”

“New York baby.” He said loudly in a horrible New York accent, despite it being his home.

“Oh I’ve got something for you.” Louise said reaching in her pocket. She lifted out a balled fist and extended her index finger over her lips making a shhhh sound. “A little bit of shut up.” She smiled.

George did a fake frown.

Just then Liebgott walked through the carriage followed by Christensen

She pulled out a Hershey bar and broke off a piece. 

“Hershey!” Said liebgott. It had caught his attention. 

“What makes you think you get any?”Scoffed Louise snapping a piece each for Luz and Christensen.

“Thanks.” Said Christensen.

Joe reached for the bar and she slapped his wrist. Seeing the glare he was giving her Louise conceded and handed him the bar.

“I don’t understand why you all love this. Wait till you taste Cadbury’s.”

“Fuck’s a Cadbury’s?” Asked Joe.

“Something I will get you all to try one day. It’s better than this.” Replied Louise .

“asked my mum to send some. Always thought I’d have grown out of chocolate by the time I was nineteen.”

“I remember my nineteenth.” Said george dramatically reminiscing “seems as if it were only a couple years ago.”

“That’s because it was.” Said Joe snarkily.

He and Christensen walked out, Joe flashed her a wink. She smiled back saccharinely.

Luz looked at her with raised eyebrows, “I’m Angelo.” he started in an awfully girly impersonation of her voice “I wish Lieby-wieby would go out with me. His hair ruffles my feathers and his eyes-“ George Let out a whimper.

“George!” She hit him on the arm. “You know I hate-“

“What?” He said in his normal voice thank god “He’s too old for you.”

“He’s only twenty two.” Louise muttered.

“What kind of a brother would I be if I didn’t tell you.”

“Nothings going to happen anyway Luz. You know I don’t even like the guy.”

Soon enough the train pulled into Brooklyn. George had been right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION/WARNING: There is an attempted assault in this chapter. It’s not incredibly graphic but could still be triggering so please don’t read if this could hurt you. Just skip this chapter and stay safe.

After leaving the train the troops had made there way from the platform to the Brooklyn naval shipyard.

Louise , Gene, Spina and the other medics made their way ahead of the others to the other tents. It was time for jabs. Each medic set up their small station and men were ushered in and out. 

“George, this wont hurt one bit-“ Louise slipped the needle into his shoulder. He yelped.  
“God.” He said.

Most of the other guys didn’t make a fuss. As Harry Welsh got his shot he kept chanting kitty to himself. That man must like cats thought Louise .

Eventually Liebgott walked into her tent.

“Why do I get you?” He cursed to himself as he rolled up his sleeve.

She jabbed him hard and injected the syringe. That would bruise. 

“Hey. You did that on purpose.” He snarled.

“Maybe I did?” She retorted, dropping the needle into the special bin.

“You’re supposed to be nice.” Joe said.

“I’m not a nurse.” Louise said jabbing the second needle into his arm.

“Thank god for that.” Joe spat. Rolling down his sleeve and hopping off the table and out the door.

As he joined the other guys he was mentally kicking himself. Why was he such a prick around the only girl who’d ever truly held his interest?

Little did he know but Louise was doing the same. She’d realised not too long ago that she and Joe didn’t hate each other. 

They boarded the S.S Samaria. All with no idea of where it would take them.

As soon as they could easy filled the rows of stacked bunks. Louise climbed as fast as she could to the top bunk. She didn’t like being near the bustling aisles.

She laid her kit bag down, and using it as a pillow lay down herself.

She opened her little sketch book and began a portrait of Winters and Nixon. Those two, she smiled to herself.

She’d done almost everybody else. 

She wrote another poem as well

Why did Hitler start this war?  
What is it even for?  
Did he just want a fight?  
Or was he bored in Berlin, late at night?  
Who knows why he started the war?  
But we’re winning it and that’s for sure

The stomach of the ship was loud, cramped and smokey. Louise didn’t smoke herself, not yet anyway. But enjoyed the smell, it reminded her of her fathers pipe.

She ducked her head over her bunk and saw Eugene sat on his own. She climbed down and sat with him deciding to people watch for a little while.

Muck pushed past grinning, talking to Malarkey behind him “Right now there’s some lucky bastard on his way to the south Pacific.”

“He’s going to get billeted in some tropical island.  
Sitting under a palm tree with six naked native girls.” He continued.

“Lovely.” Louise muttered to Gene as they kept listening.

“Helping him cut up coconuts to hand feed the flamingos.”

Malarkey and skip laughed as they walked past below Louise and Gene.

“Flamingos are mean, they bite.” Someone quipped.

“So do the naked native girls.” Someone wisecracked.

“With any luck.” Said Perconte as he walked to a free bunk.

Joe Toye seemed to be relaxed. “I’m glad I’m going to Europe.Hitler gets one of these across the windpipe,” he flicked out a small knife “Roosevelt changes thanksgiving to Joe Toye day and pays me ten thousand dollars a year for the rest of my fucking life.”

Classic Toye thought Louise , always the macho man.

“What if they send us to Africa?”Louise heard someone question.

“My brothers in Africa.” Guarnere said from a lower bunk “Says it’s hot there.”

Malarkey looked up from his comic “really,” he said the sarcasm dripping like sweat “it’s hot in Africa?”

“Shut up.” Bill groaned. “Point is it doesn’t matter where we go, once we get into combat the only people you can trust is yourself and the guy next to ya”

“Long as he’s a paratrooper.” Said Joe Toye seriously, turning round.

“What if that paratroopers Sobel?” Luz said as Louise watched him climb up the bunks next to her.

She followed him. “Hey George that’s mine.” She said.

“Sorry.” He said dropping his bags on the free bunk one left of Louise’s.

“If I’m next to Sobel in combat I’m moving on down the line.” Christensen quipped.

“Hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters.” He added. 

“I like winters. He’s a good man.” Bill said. “But when the bullets start flying I don’t know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me.”

“What’s wrong with being a Quaker?” Louise interrupted.

“I thought you was catholic Angelo?” Said Bill.

“I am Bill, why do you think I go to church with you on sundays?”

“How can you tell anyways?” Someone else interjected.

Bill scoffed “He ain’t catholic.” His Philly accent thick. 

“Neither’s Sobel.” Someone else countered.

“That pricks a son of Abraham.” Said Bill.

Louise shook her head. Bill could be so close minded at times.

“He’s what?” Joe Liebgott suddenly piped up, stopping fiddling with his fingers.

“He’s a Jew.” Said Guarnere blatantly.

“Oh fuck.” Joe whispered under his breath.

Louise could feel the tension. If these idiots start a fight she would ... She didn’t know what she would do.

Joe jumped down and and leant into Bill “I’m a Jew.” He said clearly offended by Bills remarks.

“Congratulations.” Bill sneered. “Get your nose out of my face.”

That was it for Joe. He bust forward and tried grappling Bill.

A schoolboy scrap evolved. “Hey Liebgott!” People shouted trying to pull him off.

“How am I supposed to see who won if you guys keep pulling them apart.” Shouted Luz in mock annoyance.

As the men were pulled apart Louise decided she needed to get out.

“I’m getting some air.” She leant over her bunk and told Gene. “You coming?” He replied quietly “I gotta collect some tablets in a little bit. I’ll probably catch you on your way back.”

Louise nodded and hopped down.

She walked through Easy Company smiling. She kept her head down whilst walking through Fox and Dog. Able and Item hadn’t given her much trouble.

She was weaving her way through the centre of the ship black hair in a rather nice updo. As she neared the female toilets there were two corporals stood in her way. 

They blocked the small dank corridor.

“Excuse me.” She walked towards them.

“What do we have here?” One of them smiled. He was tall and had at least eighty pounds on the medic.

“Why don’t you stop for a while sweetheart? God knows Cooper and I haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

“Who are you?” The first man said again as Louise tried to walk past.

The other completely blocked her path. He was skinnier and had a mean scowl across his face. He licked his lips and Louise shivered.

“A technician fourth grade who you should address as sergeant.” Louise Replied, trying to disguise the fear in her voice. She shouldn’t have to put up with this shit.

“Instead of addressing you, Why don’t we undress you.” The tall one snorted.

“Leave off.” She said backing up.

“Ain’t you a little young to be here?” He leaned in as Louise took another step back. She was ready to turn around and leave.

She was praying that someone she knew would walk past. Or that anyone else might notice something was wrong.

As she walked away someone grabbed her arm. Her breath hitched and she turned round and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

The tall one - Cooper - held her up against the wall whilst the other looked her up and down.

She clawed at him and shouted but nobody came. Her efforts to get out were to no avail.

“Not bad.” The tall one said.

Louise kicked him in the shin. Like a donkey.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Oh you want it rough?Huh?” The man said angry now as he tried to undo Louise’s shirt.

Desperately, she screamed again. A shrill shriek which must have been heard by someone.

“Hey.” She heard a familiar voice say before running down the corridor “Hey!” Shouted Doc Roe angrily. 

When they saw him angrily running towards them they ran off through the ship. Leaving Louise in a heap.

She began cursing and smoothing out her uniform.Not that. It had been too close.

“It’s ok.” Gene said holding her.

Louise did up her shirt.

“We need to tell the MPs.”

She dried her eyes and nodded, thank God she’d been wearing trousers and hard boots. Eugene helped her up. 

He walked her to the little MPs quarters in the ship. 

They reported the incident. Louise remembered one name ‘Cooper’. And that they were both Corporals. She recalled the conversation and what happened after.

“Are you sure?” One of the MPs asked.  
“You think she’d make that stuff up?” Said Gene gruffly “I was there. Look at her wrists for Christsake.” Gene said angrily.

Louise looked down. There were purple and pink bruises forming around her wrists and small cuts from where cooper had dug in his fingernails.

The MPs said they’d give a warning to the pair and told Louise how she shouldn’t be walking alone.

Gene walked back with Louise . He worried about his friend.  
She was clearly shaken up about the incident. Not upset, more angry.

As they walked back to Easy Louise kept her head down, avoiding any comments as they walked. Gene hooked an arm over her shoulder protectively.

They reached easy.

“Angelo?” Bill said looking up and down. “What happened?” At bills worried words Louise broke. A tear running down her cheek, she gritted her teeth.

Hoobler sat up and offered her the bunk in the middle of easy.

She sat down, putting her head in her hands. She felt weight on the cot either side of her. Joe liebgott was sat one side of her, a worried scowl embedded in his face.

The bruises on her wrists were clear. The men seemed to have some idea of what happened.

“Who?” Toye Asked. “Who did it?” 

Gene whispered in his ear who did it and what happened.

“I’m gonna kill the bastards.” Joe said seething. 

The usually jovial George Luz looked stony faced at the ground. 

Bill stood up. “Where are they? Just wait till I get my hands on them.”

Louise let out another few tears and looked up at the faces of anger and worry surrounding her.

“Let’s go.” Joe Toye said in an angry voice as a small mob of her friends went to go sort the problem out.

“Joe.” She said holding his bicep. She wanted him to stay.  
“You think I can let this happen to you?” He said walking off after giving Louise a concerned stare.

Louise wiped away her red, bleary tears and punched the metal bed frame of one of the cots.

She held Gene.

She looked around for Luz but even he’d gone to ‘deal with the scum.’

She found herself rising to her feet and deciding to find everyone- and give the pieces of shit who hurt her some reciprocational torment.

Genes discouragements followed her. “Cmon Ange.” He said “don’t do this.” Following his friend through the ship.

She found them soon enough. They had slightly swollen eyes and bruises but seemed to have just been scared by the boys.

“Hold them down.” Louise instructed Guarnere as she walked up to each man.

Striding up to Cooper she balled her fist and struck him against the nose in a sharp uppercut. 

“That’s for what you did to me.” She whispered coldly.

With her other hand she swung her arm and heard a crack in his nose.

“And that’s for forcing these men to waste their time on you.”

“Louise -“ George tried to interject

“As for you. You cowardly piece of shit.” Louise began staring at the other man with disgust.

Raising her leg and smashing it forward as if she were kicking down a door, she crushed the mans face with her foot.

“Either of you come anywhere near me or cause trouble for my men it won’t be your noses that are broken.”

She mimicked the snapping of a twig with her hands. The men got the message.

She spat on the floor next to them and walked off.

The men of Easy watched her go.

When everyone returned Doc Roe was able to leave Louise in the hands of Guarnere.

She leant into him. The rest of easy left alone giving her weak smiles of support and protectively glaring at any man who wasn’t in Easy.

That night Louise slept cradled next to Bill.He didn’t touch her. He didn’t want to scare her, he wouldn’t dream of hurting her, she was like a little sister to him, a tough little sister. They went to church together and talked about their mothers and brothers back home.

In the set of bunks across Liebgott was staring at the two.Louise was special, brave and caring. She looked like an angel when she slept. His knuckles ached. He’d punched the guys who did it and anyone who defended them to hell and back, a volcano of curse erupting from his mouth. The bruises of anger were flushed purple and red across his elbows and knuckles to prove it. Why was she friends with Guarnere? Of all people. Toye and Bill. 

The rest of the journey Louise spent with Easy. She always walked with a group of them when she had to. Ranney taught her how to play cards. Bull distracted her from thinking about the incident with stories of the old country.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived in England Louise was smiling and being hugged softly by the men. She was home.

Welsh was smiling too. “Kitty would love it Here.” He mused.

All of Easy appreciated seeing their girl smile. She was beginning to get a reputation among the hundred and sixth, not for being female but for being dangerous if you got on the wrong side of her.

Easy didn’t scare her though. They were happy to follow her anywhere. She was one of them.

She was also one of the only members of Easy Company members who smelt clean.

Being the only girl meant she had a whole set of ablutions practically to herself.

They arrived in Aldbourne a few days after landing in England. 

Louise’s village was on the outskirts of Aldbourne and about a thirty minute walk away.

Each of the Easy men had been billeted with an English family.

Louise was told she would be allowed to stay with her family if she was able to make it to all of her training on time.

On their first day in Aldbourne she’d walked through the winding roads with her boys.

They’d all eventually split off down dirt tracks and rural roads until it was just Louise and her familiar driveway.

The stacked slate walls around her neat red bricked cottage were a comforting sight.

She rapped her knuckles on the navy blue door and was met by her mother and dog.

Rufus was a gun-dog from a lineage of military dogs. Louise’s dad served World War One. At the end of it all he found his unit accompanied by a canine unit. He’d taken two of the unwanted dogs home - they were young pups at the time. After ten or so years they produced a litter and voila-Rufus was born.

She was the only one left now, but some local Alsatian had got her pregnant.

Louise hugged and kissed her mother and smiled at her dog and father, who stood in the kitchen smoking his pipe.

Louise’s brother was off fighting in Italy , Florence was in the intelligence service in London.

She was happy to be home.

Training began making the men worried. Angelo and second platoon were under the command of lieutenant winters.

Sobel was constantly late. Louise daren’t speak of the cow incident.

The weekends were a spot of bliss though. The village hall was hosting a dance on Saturday night.

It was Saturday morning and Louise had nobody to go with.

Gene had met a Nurse and refused to go with anyone but her, so there was no chance of him and Louise going as friends.

Everyone else had found a local girl to go with. Louise hadn’t seen any of her friends from Aldbourne, she’d dropped out of contact with a few during the war, but hoped to see some people.

Louise needed to pick up her families rations. She curled her hair and pinned some of it back. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was the first time in a while she’d looked or felt pretty.

She was lucky to be in civvies. Louise was supposed to be wearing uniform according to Sobel. Major Horton was the only reason she was exemplified from the rule.

She’d been stood to attention in front of Sobel.

“I understand this is your hometown sergeant.”

“Sir.” Replied Louise .

“Despite that being the case I will not permit you to wear civilian clothing as a chance to flaunt in front of the -“

Sobel was cut off when Major Horton walked in.

“Major Horton Sir.” Sobel snapped up a salute.

“Captain Sobel. Sergeant Angelo” he nodded fondly at Louise .

“Sir.” She said.

“Sobel I need to have a word with you. How long til this business is finished up? As a matter of fact what business is being finished up?” He asked quizzically.

“I was just talking to Sergeant Angelo here about the wearing of civilian clothing and how-“

Horton cut him off “Ah Yes. Should be nice for you to finally wear it again Sergeant.”

“Sir.” Louise said.

“That will be all. Feel free to wear what you want off duty during your stay here.” Sobel said through gritted teeth.

Louise snapped up a salute and walked out.

She had put on a navy blue skirt and matching blouse.

She rolled up her shirtsleeves and slipping on some black kitten heels locked the door and began on her way.

15- Lost and Found

It was a sunny day and everyone was relaxing.

As Louise walked into the centre of Aldbourne she saw Perconte and Bull playing basketball with a few others. She smiled.

They barely recognised her as she walked past.

“Was that-?” Frank began.

“Yeah. Angelo’s got stuff to do.” Said Bull.

The bell tinkled above her head as she walked into the shop.

She collected her family’s rations. That’s when her eyes spotted it. It’s neat, crisp wrapping calling to her. Cadbury’s chocolate.

She bought three blocks of the stuff.  
Thank God her mother had gifted her their vouchers for chocolate rations.

She also saw a comic lying on the counter.

She bought that too. She’d save it for the front though.

As she was walking back home, holding the basket of shopping feeling dainty for the first time in forever.

She bumped into Joe Liebgott, literally.

He hadn’t been looking where he was going and tripped up at her feet.

Using her free hand she steadied him before walking on.

“Thanks.Hey, ma’am what’s your name? I was wondering if you were free tonight-“ Joe asked as she walked away, he’d barely gotten a chance to see her face.

“You know it already Joe.” Louise turned her head to the side slightly. “And yes, I am.”

“Angelo?”Joe came to the realisation that yes, it was her. She did looked beautiful. But god that was embarrassing.

Louise gave a smirk and a smile to herself.

As she strutted off Joe watched her go. She made him feel so , so - God. He didn’t know what it was. But he’d never felt it before. Nor had she.

That night she checked her hair and patted down her red lipstick. She was required to wear dress greens for the dance,Sobel wouldn’t let her off completely, but still wanted to look good.

She joined the rest of easy in the pub . Louise sat down for a drink with Toye and Lipton.

She could have alcohol in England. Finally. She walked up to the bar to order a drink, when she saw a distinctive head of tightly curled black hair cascading over a Red Cross Uniform. Vera.

Louise walked over to Vera and beamed. Vera looked up to her. “Louise ?” She said “you look so different!” She squealed.

“You don’t!” Lois Replied. Vera was still the same girl, flawless skin with round cheeks and a happy red smile of lipstick paired with every sentence.  
Louise and Vera had been friends since Vera moved here. Her mother was From the Cote D’Ivoire and her father was an English surveyor. When he returned to Aldbourne from his travels Vera’s mother was with child.

Vera had always been used to strange looks, but Aldbourne didn’t take any notice as time passed.

Louise grabbed Veras hand and introduced her to some of the Easy men.

“I’m waiting for one of your lot actually.” Vera said checking her watch.

“Ahh. Who?” Smiled Louise .

“His name is Eugene.” Just then he walked through the door and greeted Vera, asking her to dance.

Louise smiled when she saw Vera and Gene dancing. They were conversing in french and Eugene seemed shy but smooth. Vera couldn’t help but smile.

She was halfway through a conversation with Lipton and Sergeant Martin when they were interrupted “May I have a dance?” George Luz extended a kind hand.

“My pleasure Luz.” Louise took his hand.

“Excuse me.” She said politely, being led to the dance floor by Luz.

He swayed to the rhythm, spinning Louise dramatically. She danced along.

George’s wacky facial expressions made her laugh into his shoulder. He smiled. He loved making his little sister laugh.

Joe meanwhile was becoming annoyed. Look at her, she was infuriatingly - well Joe didn’t know what she was.

As Luz dipped Louise back at the finale of one of the songs, she arched her head and saw an upside down Joe Liebgott angrily leaving the hall.

George lifted her up “What’s his problem?”

“Who knows?” Replied Louise.She hugged George and they left the dance floor enjoying another round of drinks with everybody else.

.“One second, I need to get some fresh air.” She smiled at Grant who nodded as she walked out. 

She stepped outside enjoying the cool night air.  
Facing outward before she looked left and saw the tall figure of Joe, it was pitch black outside, the light discipline in Aldbourne was strictly regimented, but the glimmer of moonlight illuminated his silhouette.

Louise could see the speckle of embers on Joes cigarette, recognising his small movements.

She walked over to him and mirrored his action.Leaning against the wall.

“What is your problem?” She asked unsure whether she was asking because of the drink or something else.

“What do you mean?.” He took a drag from his cigarette. “Go back in there and have fun with precious Luz.”He asked, a tad of venom in his words.

“You are insufferable.” Louise scowled. 

Joe didn’t respond.

“Do you want to leave me alone?” Joe snarled.

“Fine.” Louise said beginning to walk back inside. 

“I didn’t know you and him were.” Joe trailed off as Louise stopped in her tracks.

“We’re not.” She Replied before walking inside.

“Goddammit.” Joe cursed to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Time flew in Aldbourne easy company knew that soon they’d be flying too.

Rufus had her litter. Six little rolls of puppy fat yapping around the house and surviving on kitchen scraps. 

Louise sat on the Uppotey Airfields in her OD,s doing the final packing up of her aid kit. 

Frank Perconte lay next to her doing the same Joe Toye was annoyed as usual. 

“Three days supply of K rations, charms, chocolate bars, candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musssette bag with ammo, my webbing, my .45,cantine two cartons of smokes, hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grandes, gamma grenade, this bullshit and a pair of nasty skivvies.” He listed off angrily.

“What’s your point?” Said Perconte, neatly sorting out his weapon.

“This stuff weighs as much as I do.” He sighed “and I still got my chute my reserve chute my May west and my M1.”

Louise gave him a small smile. “Lucky me.” 

“Lucky medics. Don’t have to carry shit.” Said Perconte.

“Until you get hit and we have to carry you.”Louise retorted smiling. 

“And as a matter of fact we carry a lot.” Louise said beggining to count out her kit -

“My chute,my reserve, my hunting knife, my pen knife, entrenching tool,rations,sugar, coffee, cigarettes and spare tobacco, all my sulphanilamide, my surgery kit, my lighter, my Carlisle bandages - medium and large sets, two boxes of morphine, undergarments, my May west, about twelve hundred feet of gauze bandages, two packs of safety pins,triangular bandages, my coat, phrophylactic kits for you scoundrels,” she gave Joe Toye a little glare while Luz just giggled “two water bottles, my chapstick, my handbook, and injections kit, plasma, tape, my real identification papers and my fake identification papers.”

“Why you got fake identification papers?” Asked Joe Toye quizzically.

“Higher ups had reason to believe that if I was captured I’d be treated with much more kindness if they thought I was a nurse or a Red Cross type instead of a medic.”

Toye nodded. “Don’t weigh as much as my kit though.” He said after a pause.

“Hey Joe where you keeping your brass knuckles?” Perconte jokes.

Louise walked off as talked about how he could use some brass knuckles.

She walked over to where Talbert stood, Joe was stood nearby and she shot him a look of disapproval as he turned away.

“Hey Tab.” She smiled, sort of checking up on everybody. He smiled.

“Check this out Angelo.” He pulled out a revolver.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” She smiled.

“Angelo!” Someone Shouted.

“Here!” The mail carrier handed her two letters.She walked over and sat down next to Gene and smiled, ready to open the first one.But it wasn’t in her sisters handwriting. Or anybody’s handwriting she recognised.  
Opening the first letter she realised it was typed.

Sergeant Louise Angelo,

We regret to inform you that your brother Micheal Angelo was killed in the line of duty in Monte casino. He died heroically, serving his country. We thank him for his service in this great undertaking.

The home office

Louise’s smile dropped. 

Frantically she ripped open the second letter, it was in her mother’s handwriting.

Dearest Louise,

I’m sure you shall receive the news of little Micheals death soon, if you haven’t already. Monte Casino. He was only eighteen, barely a man. I shouldn’t have let him go. We shouldn’t have lost him so soon. Florence is staying with Andrew in London for the moment. Your father and I shall visit her in a few weeks for the funeral. I understand you shan’t be able to make it. . Ive been keeping the pups well reared,last night I found them cuddled up to their mother in Michaels room. God bless you Louise . Stay safe and come back to us. Please come back to us.

All my love 

Mother 

Louise passed Gene the letters so he could read it, tears brimming to her eyes as she processed it all. Gone. He was gone.

Gene began reading the KIA notice and then Louise’s mothers letter.

Already, she had wiped her tears before Gene had read the first words and walked over to Guarnere and Luz.

Gene got up and walked over to Carwood Lipton.  
“Lip I thought I should let you know, Angelo just lost her younger brother. She’s real torn up.”

“Shit.” Cursed Lipton “thanks for letting me know Doc.” He added as Gene pressed his lips together and walked off.

Just then Martin strolled up to Lip. He looked troubled, “My wife keeps tabs on the deaths at home.” He frowned. “Bills brother just got it at Casino. He doesn’t know yet.”

“He’s not the only one, Angelo lost her brother .” Lipton Replied solemnly.

“She know?” Martin said with a concerned frown .

Lipton nodded. “Does Bill?”

“No he don’t know yet. Should I tell him, right before we jump?” 

“If it were me, I’d tell him.” Lip said with a nod before walking off.

Louise sat down with Bill, Luz and Malarkey. 

“You ok?” Bill quizzed, unsure about her grave manner, George and Malark were distracted trying to figure out how their leg bags actually worked.

“Not really Bill.” Louise admitted, her hands shaking slightly from her sadness.

“What’s up doll? Who do I need to fight? I’m not having my little sister upset.” He said protectively.

Louise didn’t reply. 

Bill put down his bowl of ice cream and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Did something happen?” He said much more seriously now.

His eyes scanned her face quickly.  
“My younger brother...” she faltered “..in Monte Casino”

“Monte Casino?My brothers over there.”

Louise nodded, eyes focused on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Bill said “Cmere.” gingerly she shuffled closer to him and he gave her a head hug.

“It’s going to be ok.” Bill comforted, he honestly had no idea what he was doing. What’s a guy supposed to do to help? He thought.

Louise let go and sat back. Her kit was already sorted. 

“Need help with your kit?” She asked.

“No I don’t.” Bill said. As a letter was handed to him.

Louise couldn’t quite read a few of the words. Her mind couldn’t concentrate enough- that or eyes were too blurry with tears.

Luckily for her there was George Luz a distraction at worst, something I make her smile at best.

“Soldiers of the regiment!” He said imitating Sink “Tonight is the night of nights.” He suddenly got serious. “Tonight you embark on the adventure for which you have trained for over two years. Good luck and may god be with you. Signed Colonel Robert.F.Sink.”

Louise tucked away Colonel sinks letter.

“Louise. A word.” Said Lipton.

Louise got up to go talk to him. He brought her to the edge of the airfield. 

“Gene told me about your brother. I’m sorry. How you holding up?”

“Good Thanks Lip. Just want to get this over with.”

Louise and Roe checked Med kits rechecked their supplies. They made sure everyone had what they needed. 

Being busy helped distract Louise. As it was getting dark Easy were called up. Lumbering with kit Meehan stood atop a Jeep and gathered everyone around “ The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. No jump tonight!” Everyone groaned. “I repeat no jump tonight.” 

Everyone wanted to get it done.

That night Louise showered, whilst the rest of the men waited outside. They’d learned to give her her turn, she was always fast and grateful for it.

As she washed off the greasepaint she soaked her head under the warm water. 

Her hair became, wet, long and straight.  
Looking down she realised it was now at her lower back. She didn’t want hair that long.

She knew who could sort it out though.  
Lieb was a barber. If they could bear each other for more than a minute she could get her hair done.

Louise got changed and tucked her hair into a wet bun.

“All yours.” She said walking out as the men began heading in.

She scanned the groups of men around camp until she found him.

“Joe?” She said.

“Louise.” He nodded. He was sat on some stacked crates outside his tent. Black hair still wet from his earlier shower, a damp ringlet stuck to his temple.

“Can I ask a favour Lieb?” She said. 

Liebgott blew out a cloud of smoke nonchalantly. Louise was too entranced by the days news to get properly annoyed. She was dazed.

“My hairs a little too long, can you cut it for me? Only a few inches.” She held onto her cuffs.

“I’m a barber not a hairdresser,” Joe Replied. “I wouldn’t want to f-“he began sarcastically.

“I’ll get someone else to do it.” She said despondently. She really wasn’t in the mood to argue with Joe. It was impossible.

Louise began walking off and Joe looked to the ground.

Christensen walked out of the tent and plucked Liebgotts cigarette, taking a drag. Joe was still lost in his thoughts.

How did he always manage to be a dick around her? He knew Louise seemed uncharacteristically quiet, he whispered to christenson “Whats up with Angelo?” Trying to disguise his slight worry.   
“Her brother. KIA.” christenson Replied.

Shit. Joe thought to himself.

Louise walked into the tent where everyone was sat down. A movie was playing and George Luz was doing a full commentary. Everyone else was rolling there eyes at him and telling him to shut up.

Louise looked through some of the drawers at the back and found them. A small set of silver scissors. She had a set like them in her aid kit.

She put them in her pocket and walked forward.

She nudged Bill on the back gently and he turned around, thinking it was Luz he snapped “piss off.”   
Realising it was Louise he apologised. “Can I ask a favour Bill?” 

Bill seemed unusually tense. “Sure.”

They walked outside. “What can I do you for?” He said.

Louise held the scissors and undid her hair, pulling out a comb from her pocket.

“Two inches off the bottom.”

“I’ll try.” He said “Sorry about your brother. I’m sorry. He died in Monte Casino right?”

“Yeah. He did.” Lois said sadly.

“Makes two of us.” Bill said gruffly. As he snipped and combed at the bottom of her hair.

Realising the weight of the words Louise knew why Bill seemed slightly dazed.

“I’m so sorry Bill.” Louise comforted as he brushed out her hair.

“I’m sure he gave em hell.” He laughed shortly.

“I’m sure they both did Bill.”

This was followed by silence as Bill snipped away at her hair.

“Why didn’t you get Joe to do it? He’s a barber right?”

“Said he didn’t want to.” Louise Replied.

“I thought you and him were a thing. All that bickering - like a married goddamn couple.Out of all the pricks in this company you choose him. The person I get along with the least.”

“You two have a lot in common. You’d be great with each other if you both calmed down.”

“When’s that going to happen.”Bill let out a small laugh.

“Think you’re all done. Not too shabby.”  
Said Bill.

“Thanks,” said louise . Tucking the scissors int her pocket.

She got up and gave Bill a hug. “Stay safe Bill.” She walked back to second squads tent.

It was empty. Everyone else was either loitering or watching the movie.

She turned and undressed changing into her T-shirt and shorts for bed. She tucked herself into her bunk quietly 

Louise drifted off. She woke in the morning and changed joining the rest of easy on the airfield packing and checking kit just like yesterday.

She administered air tablets to sympathetic smiles.

They boarded the C47,kit weighing them down. Louise intentionally sat next to Muck. He was a comforting presence.

As the sunset flowed over the horizon, the planes launched themselves up and away from England; towards the chaos in France.

Rumbling over to war Louise was eerily calm. Her hand rested on the metal bench.

She looked around at all the distorted, grease painted faces surrounding her. For Louise , that would be the last time she ever set eyes on some of them.

Her crucifix hung under her gear, Louise prayed hard that all of her friends would make it.


	16. Chapter 16

The plane rattled. It was dark and freezing cold in the small metal shell. The C47 seated everyone on hard benches, kit clanked and the engines rumbled as they neared the drop zone.

Louise looked at the faces of the men. She prayed they would make it.

As they were nearer to the DZ the explosions of artillery fire and traced shots increased.

The Germans were giving them all kind of hell with anti aircraft.

The light by the jump door flickered to green, casting a glow on the faces huddled in the plane.

Everyone stood up. Everyone hooked up. Everyone checked the kit of the person in front of them.

Louise checked thoroughly. She was jumping last. Her kit was sorted and so was Luz’s

“Go! Go! Go!” Their jump master shouted.

Like bullets they dropped out of the plane.

Louise following last.

She jumped, her parachute deploying as she seemed to plummet to the earth.

She saw a plane crash into a field illuminating it with fire.

One thousand.

Artillery fire rained from below, snapping its way through the air, clipping flashes of light.

Two thousand.

As land grew nearer features of the fields began to emerge from the dark.

Three thousand

The bullets zipped past her ears.

Four thousand.

She was on the ground.

It was dark and she’d managed to land in the middle of a field. She looked around her horizon.

Fields woodland and a church spire. From the maps she’d observed she had to reach a railway track in the woods, and walk to battalion CP.

Hopefully she’d find someone on her way.

She pulled out her hunting knife- as a medic they’d sent her in without a weapon- despite her efficiency with an M1, she knew it would be dead weight.

Louise clutched the handgrip and cut off her parachute. Releasing it with the clasp mechanism.

She must be pretty far from the CP, she estimated.

Crouched down with her knife at the ready she crossed the field into the woodland.

As she traipsed through the dirt she heard a stream of water.

Glancing from behind a tree, she saw a lone German. Stood away from her, relieving himself in the dark, a glistening black rifle slung on his shoulder.

She listened closely. There were no other voices.

All that could be seen in the dark was the glint of the blade and the whites of her eyes. Louise crept up behind him, holding her hunting knife horizontally.

Willing herself to commit to the attack she poised her aim. Just like at Mackall, she’d been trained for this.

Swiftly, she grabbed his collar from behind and before he had time to react, the knife was across his throat.

The man choked on his own blood and fell to the ground gasping for air and grasping at his neck.

Louise stared at his furious eyes coldly and leaned down.

She looked into his eyes and cried. Tears of rage and pent up emotion. She didn’t know what to feel. In France, she’d never had to kill at such a close range. In France, she’d never had to kill at all.

The German eventually stopped moving, his eyes glazed over with death.

Louise closed the mans eyes. She didn’t want to dwell on whether he was a good person or not. Her brother was gone. She didn’t care.

She patted the body down quickly and found a large knife with a Reich Eagle and swastika on the hilt.

The man was wearing multiple rings on his fingers. Louise slid one off. It had some sort of jewel. She slipped it on her finger quickly, before moving on through the cold.

The krauts friends would wonder where he was and Louise didn’t want to meet them.

She made her way to the railway track and walked along it.

She checked her watch a few hours later.

It was still pitch dark, she dropped off the railroad onto a woodland path.

She walked past the rusty remains of a hollowed out car.

As she carried on down the muddy path she heard voices. They were low and hushed, indistinguishable.

She heard boots begin to tread closer and made her way back down the path carefully, always listening.

Looking for some shadowy tree to duck behind. But there were none.

She lifted the rusty bonnet of the car. Luckily there was no engine. Just enough room for her to hide.

She hopped in. Lifting the bonnet back down.

The boots approached. It only seemed like there were one or two pairs.

The bonnet creaked. “Shhhhh” said one of the men outside. “You here that?”

Louise knew that voice.

“Flash” She whispered.

“Thunder.” Came back the reply as the bonnet was lifted over her head.

She saw Frank Perconte and Doc Roe looking over her.

They gave her a hand up.

“Thought you were, you know..” She said.

“You hurt?” Doc Roe said, pointing out the bloodstain on Louise’s uniform which she hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah. Not mine. Had to kill a Kraut a few hours back I think.”

Perconte nodded. “Christ. Two medics? I mean if I get hurt it’s a bonus - but if we get attacked. Yeesh.”

“Let’s go.” Doc Roe said.

They were patrolling to the CP for a couple more hours until they saw the muddy track leading up to it. Clusters of paratroopers stood round.

As they walked in they passed a group of German POWs.

Louise avoided their stares.

When She,Gene and Frank arrived the two medics set off to the aid station.


	17. Chapter 17

Lieutenant Meehan, Easy’s commander hadn’t arrived yet.

But nor had a lot of people. Frank sat in the mud along with the few other easy men who had arrived.

Louise organised her Aid kit and grabbed more of what she could from the crates.

She treated a few minor scrapes. Alley had landed in glass on his jump.

A few other people needed stitches. Anyone with bigger injuries didn’t make it to the aid station, they were either dead already or couldn’t make it.

She walked out and saw Luz, Talbert and Lieb.

She hugged Tab and Luz. 

Turning to face Liebgott he opened his mouth “never thought I’d be happy to see you.” He said.

“Shut up Liebgott” she said half assertively, she had to admit she was slightly happy to see that the cocky bastard was still alive.God she hated him.

As he snickered at her, she noticed how his teeth were slightly misaligned, maybe only by a millimetre, possibly less, but it gave his smile it’s originality.

“What you lookin at?” Liebgott asked with a slightly raised brow.

“Just checking you haven’t been hit on the head- you do act like it sometimes.”

The group went and sat down. Louise had to return to the aid station after a little while.

Just then Bull and a group of other easy men came walking into the CP.

Louise walked up to bull shaking his hand and giving him a hug.

“Not a scratch.” Said bull proudly.

Worry filled her head. She still hadn’t seen Bill or Joe Toye.

A thick philly accent caught her attention momentarily and there they were. She ran up to them beaming. “Thank god you’re safe.” She smiled, giving both of them side hugs.

As Louise walked to Easy with Them all, Winters called them inside.

“We are to assault a fixed gun point.” He began hitting down a plan “Liebgott you and Petty are to provide covering fire. I will lead the main assault on the first position with you five before moving along each station. Shifty i want you to take out any runners. You three will provide suppressing fire for the third gun on my signal. Angelo , Gene you’ll be coming too.”

With a nod he folded his map away and they prepared to patrol.

Everything was dropped bar weapons and ammo.

As they neared the fixed position they crawled, shifty managed to climb a tree, honing in on his targets.

Joe and Petty set up their machine gun.

On winters orders they fired, him and his men ran in on the position spitting Grenade after grenade at the huns.

Louise saw a grenade explode next to Toye. She rushed through the trench past Lieutenant Winters, kneeling down over Toye checking for a wound.

“I’m good.” He repeated to himself. Breathless.

Lipton tossed winters TNT as they destroyed the first position.

Louise followed shortly after. Nobody was badly hurt. Until they were.

“I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to fuck up.” Popeye Wynn apologised.

Lipton had already put sulpha on his wound and bandaged it. Louise checked Popeye over. He seemed well enough. “Think you can make it back?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Popeye replied. “Go.” She instructed .

He was sent on his way.Throwing his M1 over the ditch and following shortly after.

Louise turned back to the battle. An eruption of dirt came from under Joe Toyes feet. 

“Joe!” Louise shouted running over to him, sliding down on her knees to find a wound.

“I’m fine Lou. I’m fine.” He reassured himself.

“You’re one lucky bastard Joe.” Quipped Guarnere.

Shells hit the dirt as grenade pins were pulled and teeth were gritted.

Buck Compton pitched a grenade and it exploded perfectly on the head of a retreating German.

The attack continued.Easy took the third gun and Dog the fourth - Spiers running through MG fire like a maniac.

Louise found herself next to Joe Liebgott as they watched him give a thumbs up from the now captured German position.

“What the fuc-“ she heard Liebgott whisper under his breath. Spiers was, quite something, thought Louise .

From there Winters instructed them to prepare to move out. He’d found some maps which were of great importance. 

“Sir. Before we go.” Louise interrupted.

“Yes Angelo?” Winters replied calmly.

“Sir would you mind if I check for aid supplies Sir? We’re constantly running short is all.” 

“Not at all.” Winters replied. “But I’d rather someone stay with you whilst I get these maps up to HQ.” He pressed his lips together with a nod.

“Liebgott,stay with Angelo. Everyone else let’s go.” The main group began patrolling back whilst Louise was left to look for aid supplies with a grumbling Joe.

“Why’d he pick me?” Joe asked himself, seemingly.

Louise rifled through the contents of each trench. In one corner she found an aid box, marked with the familiar Red Cross.

She picked it up-it held like a briefcase. As Joe took a smoke and sat up on the side of the trench telling Louise to “Hurry up.” She found something that might keep Joes mouth shut for a while.

“Finally.” Joe jumped down and began walking back to CP. Louise caught up with him as they walked through another field. 

“Why’d I have to wait for y-“ Joe began grumbling.

“Shut up.” Louise said handing Joe the German chocolate bar she’d found. Joe smiled. “Ain’t Hershey’s but it’ll do.” He broke a chunk off with his fingers and ate it. The tension between the pair was palpable.

Soon enough they reached their destination.

As they split paths Joe turned, “hey Angelo .” Her attention caught she turned “Joe?”   
“Thanks. For the chocolate.” He finished, before joining the rest of easy.

As Louise walked to the aid station to patch up and stitch more wounded, she smirked internally - that must have been the first time Joseph Liebgott has ever been nice.

She made small talk and tried best she could to comfort the soldiers as she stitches some of them up or treated deep burns.

By evening she was ready to fall asleep standing up.

She was dismissed by Dunn and told to get some rest.

Louise wandered through the town, before finding some of easy hunched in the back of a truck.

She’d recognised the voices and laughter and flipping up the canvas, the faces.

It smelled disgusting. But it felt warm.

“If it ain’t lil medic Lou.” Smiled guarnere.

Louise brushes a curled ringlet of hair out of her face and hopped in.

She sat next to the back of the truck and to her dismay saw Liebgott sat opposite,hair tousled.

The rest of the men bantered with each other as Louise noticed Joe Liebgotts stares at her.

She noticed and stares at him, confused as to his unusual behaviour. It was normally a glare and then nothing. 

She smiled at him bluntly.

At her smile he scoffed. “I got to get some air.” He complained jumping out of the back of the truck.

“Me too.” Louise followed him as the men complained about light discipline.Seeing Joe’s lanky figure loping off down a dark alley she followed him.

She turned a dark corner to see him lighting a cigarette, lent against a wall with his helmet tucked under his right arm.

“What did I do?” Louise asked stepping out of the shadows.

Liebgott took a long drag before flashing his eyes up from the cobblestone.  
“You followed me?” He asked incredulously. “Don’t you realise I left because of you?” He took another drag of his cigarette.

“What is your problem with me?” Louise asked, annoyed at this point. She’d known Joe for nearly two years now and he’d slowly become more and more disgusted with her.

“I can’t stand you.” Joe said. He meant it. Louise thought Liebgott just hated her, a feeling simply completely permanent. In the dark dank alley she couldn’t see him flick his eyes to the side and bite his cheek in regret of saying such horrible things. He did mean it though. Joe meant that he couldn’t stand not being able to hold her. Not being able to articulate how he felt. He couldn’t stand not being with her.

So he decided to avoid her. He always managed to revert to his pessimistic ways anyway. Always managed to screw things up.

“Why not?” Louise persisted snapping Joe out of his thoughts.

“Why do you care?” Joe flicked his cigarette to the ground and began to hunch off, an air of forced nonchalance hung around As he hunched off. 

“You can’t just hate someone Joe.” Louise stated. 

Joe stopped and turned around.“As annoying and hurtful you can be i have never hated you.” Her voice slightly cracked as she tried to disguise her stress. It had been another of the worst days of her life and to top it off Lieb was being a prick.

In the faint moonlight Joe could have sworn he saw the glisten of a teardrop as it rolled down Louise’s face. She turned and walked off silently.

Joe Liebgott made her feel so angry sometimes, it was enraging compared to his occasionally amiable humorous side. 

She sat in the hayloft of a barn balancing her Nazi knife in her hands, fiddling with it as she thought.

Joe was kicking himself as he walked to find the other guys. He liked her. He had come to the realisation that he cared about her on the Samaria. But he couldn’t make himself gentle for her. Probably get rejected anyway Joe thought to himself.

Who would want him? Skinny, ex cabbie cum barber from frisco.

Especially when Angelo was a good looking, clever, experienced medic from England.

Furthermore she was Catholic and he was Jewish. And her friends didn’t mesh well with him. It would never work out, he concluded bitterly.

Across the town Louise was in the back room of the aid station. Huddled in the dark, she could hear the low snores of the wounded.

She braided her hair in the dark as a few more salty tears made their way down her cheeks. Why was she crying over Joe Liebgott? She’d always found him interesting and funny. But he could be a real prick. He was hurtful sometimes. Cold.

As tears blurred her visions she scribbled a poem down in the darkness, tucking the book and pencil back into her jacket.

Louise dragged her blanket back up to her face and tried to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Louise gently extracted the piece of shrapnel. The soldier grimaced. He was a young New Yorker from the 82nd who’d somehow made his way to The 101sts CP, getting hit by shell blast on the way.

She dropped it into the metal dish resting on the old wooden desk.

“All out.” Louise informed the man - who was probably the same age as her.  
He smiled and leaned back on the desk relaxing. Without looking up from her work Louise grabbed her needle and thread.

“You’ll need a few stitches. This will hurt.” She pinched the small incision.

She pierced the needle and sewed the wound neatly shut. Clipping each thread with a pair of steel scissors.

She dabbed at the blood and inspected her work. “Try and keep pressure off it for the next few days. And for gods sake keep it clean.” The man thanked her and limped off. Dramatically frowning as he walked out.

She cleaned up her equipment and sighed.

It was D-Day plus seven and Louise still hadn’t talked to Liebgott. She avoided talking to him. She went on patrols when needed and almost immediately made her way back to the aid station.

She wasn’t tired. Although she didn’t smoke the tobacco stash she’d dropped with was beginning to look tempting. Louise was as usual around everyone else. 

It was a sunny morning, most of the company were sat on the World War One memorial outside. Lt Meehan still hadn’t turned up, nor had anyone on it. Rumours were spreading the plane had gone down.For the moment Lieutenant Winters was in charge of Easy.

Louise washed the blood off her hands and walked outside. Hair black with grease and curling into a messy braided bun at the nape of her neck.

Walking past the memorial she saw the boys comparing loot from their patrols. Perconte had about six wristwatches which he proudly showed off to a seemingly disinterested Blithe. 

She made her way to a group of the men gathered round, only noticing Joe was there when it was too late.

A flush rose. Her sleeves were rolled up halfway and her hair was curlier than ever. At least her hands were scrubbed clean.

“Angelo!” Shouted Luz happily, welcoming her into the gathering. “Finally get outta that aid station huh?” Added Guarnere, clapping Louise on the back.

“Couldn’t trust you lot alone could I?” She smiled. “What are you up to?” The medic added nonchalantly.

“Competition.” Shrugged Tab with a smirk.

“Over What, exactly?” Louise smiled, furrowing her black eyebrows slightly.

“Souvenirs. We’ve put it between Liebgotts banner and my poncho.”

Tab proudly showed off his German patterned poncho. Whilst Joe held the crimson nazi banner, swastika and all.

“So.” Tab announces “which do you think is best?” Louise licked her canine tooth smiling.

She bent down, the men were all perplexed.

She pulled her knife out of its holster at her ankle.

“Mine.”

Holding it out by the blade,for them to see. It’s blade was strong, the reich eagle sat above the swastika on the heavy hilt.

“Where did you get that you little-“ started Joe Liebgott, his dark eyes transfixed on the knife.

“D-Day.” Louise cut him off. “Ran into it on D-Day”

“With no weapon?” Said Tab. “The Germans have another thing coming. That’s brave.”

“It’s not brave.” Liebgott said brows furrowed.  
“It’s stupid.You could have been hurt.” He said the last sentence in a lower tone, with genuine meaning.

“Actually it-“ Louise began, ruffled by Joes comments.

“Ohh does Joey Woey have a wittle cwush?” Luz injected. 

“Shut up Luz.” Louise instructed harshly. “As if-“

“I know, as if he’s devoted to anyone but me.”Smiled Luz.

“Trust me Luz. I ain’t devoted to you.” Louise caught Joes eye at this point and they held a glance. He seemed to be glaring at her and she hoped her glare towards him was just as convincing.

Louise was absorbing what Luz just said. As if Joe Liebgott would ever like her, a peculiar British medic.

Joe noticed how sad her eyes were, momentarily, before his face returned to its hard stares and scowls, it softened. 

When did they start hating each other? 

“I got to find Martin. Owes me smokes.” Said Joe, leaving Louise with the rest of the men.

She leant down on one knee and sheathed the impressive knife before straightening up.

As she dusted some grit off her aid bag a familiar voice rang through the courtyard.

“First Platoon. Get your gear on we’re moving out.” Shouted Lt Harry Welsh. “Tomorrow we take Carentan.”

“Second and third you too.” He added.

Disturbed from their lazing, The men collected their belongings, annoyed that they could no longer lie in the sun. Louise dashed back to the Aid Station and gathered her belongings, filling her medical satchel.

She also picked up her notebook, pocketing it as she joined Easy in the sunny cobblestone square.

The three platoons were gathered round. Louise joined second. As the Company began trailing out,undoubtedly headed for battle,George Luz piped up “Remember boys, three days and nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved!” He impersonated, soaking up the small round of laughter produced. “Another thing to remember boys flys spread disease.” He paused momentarily for effect. “So keep yours closed.”

Louise allowed her lip to curl into a small smirk at George’s humour. He was a good radioman and an even better comedian.

That night trailed on. Easy made there way through marshes and fields. Over hills and through ditches. Louise stuck close to Luz. Trying to make conversation as they walked. That was easy with Luz, he seemed almost oblivious to the bodies he was walking past as he talked about his favourite brand of pasta.

By the morning they had reached Carentan. It was a large town, currently held by a force of German paratroopers.

It seemed empty, yet the tension was palpable in the cold European air.

As Easy crouched on the outskirts, Winters took a knee next to Nixon. They discussed briefly the plan. Louise noticed a glimmer of something more than friendship pass through Nixon’s eye as he stared at Winters.

Without time to ponder on the relationship more Winters moved first platoon up as Welsh and Luz barrelled into the village.

This head on approach was quickly met with mg fire, scattering the rest of first before they got a chance to enter Carentan.

Louise held her helmet on her head as she and the rest of second platoon were ordered to run into the village, Buck Compton took them on a flanking mission covering the side of the village. 

They ran in. Grit flew up as bullets peppered the ground around Louise’s boots, kicking up dust and hell. She slammed into the wall as she leaped to avoid the spray of bullets. Her mind flashed back to James for a fleeting second. Louise pulled it back. 

Listening intently she waited for the call for medic or the screams of a wounded man. Nothing.

So far no artillery. Most of Easy seemed to be pinned by snipers or machine gun fire. Across the Main Street Louise watched in awe as Lieutenant Welsh popped a grenade through a smashed window, obliterating the machine gun posted there.

Easy company was freed up. Each platoon ran forward. Louise felt the bruises forming on her arm from slamming into that wall, she’d managed to scrape her knuckles against the concrete too. 

The dull sting didn’t distract her.

Shifty Powers took out a sniper and a machine gunner.

As each house was cleared Louise ran along to where the explosion of grenades and gunfire seemed more frequent. As she turned a corner she saw a truly horrible sight.

Tipper was cradled by Liebgott. At least it looked like Tipper. Louise looked up his body. A charred foot led to a badly burned shin. The wounds only got worse. Tippers thigh seemed to have split open and blood pooled in the dark crater. His face was worse.

His left eye protruded unnaturally, the skin around swollen. His entire face was stained with carbon from the explosion and blood trickled down his forehead.

Louise’s eyes met with Liebgotts as he tried to comfort tipper.

“We need to move him.” Louise said to Joe.

Her face didn’t betray her horror to Tippers wounds. They weren’t the worse she’d seen. But she’d bonded with the Yanks in a different way to her fellow countrymen. She’d spent longer with them. Suffered more with them. It only made it worse when they got hit.

“Cmon guys.” Instructed Liebgott as he held Tipper with a sense of fragility and began to move him.

Louise was following Tipper out and keeping him calm when she heard heavy artillery a few streets across. 

“Lip!” Someone shouted. Loud enough for Louise to hear.

She began sprinting through gunfire and artillery as cobblestone shattered across the streets. A cloud of dust and rubble seemed to hang stationary. Louise ran in shouting, feeling the reverberations of the explosions around her.

Finding Lip slouched against a wall she talked to him.

“Sergeant Lipton? Lip? It’s going to be ok. Just a surface wound.” She tilted his head gently to check. 

“Lip. You ok?” Said Floyd Talbert heaving himself down next to Lipton a hand rested on the older mans shoulder. 

“Angelo .” Talbert trailed off, Louise looked up and saw both men staring nervously at a bloodstain growing too close to Liptons groin for comfort.

Louise nodded to Tab, who immediately ripped open Liptons pant leg. “You’re ok Lip. Everything’s right where it should be.” Tab comforted.

“Let’s go.” Said Louise . “Upsy daisy” said Tab. As she helped Lipton to his feet she looked out to the fields a few streets down revealed. Germans were retreating and being gunned down each falling flat as they were shot.

As Louise ran back to check Tipper had gotten out of Carentan alright a line of artillery erupted in the streets. Louise heard the familiar whistle of a shell falling down, as she was tackled into the ground, a body strewn over hers. As her head hit the concrete and felt the reverberations of the explosion where she’d stood seconds before her vision went black.


	19. Chapter 19

As the shelling stopped someone shook her shoulders

“Are you ok?” Louise looked up to see the voice, her gaze met with Joe Liebgott’s intensely worried eyes.

“I’m fine.” Louise shook her nerves off.

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Liebgott began as she moved a hand to the back of her head.  
He pulled her up, close into him.  
“I don’t hate you either.” He whispered into her ringing ears.

At a shout from Buck, Liebgott was gone and Louise returned to her duty.

The dark haired medic had scuffed her uniform to hell and back with all the skidding into walls and diving over rubble she’d done. She had to hoist a few men back onto their feet using their webbing. 

She ran up to Luz and Welsh to check they were ok after being so close to so many explosions. Welsh took a swig if whiskey and Luz just smiled.

As the battle died down Louise found herself in an impromptu aid station. As she finished stitching up Liptons facial wound she admired her handiwork.

“That’s some good stitching.” Doc Roe observed “you a lucky man sergeant.” 

Louise smiled and walked to another desk where a private was sat with a strangely happy look on his face. His leg had a shot right through the calf.   
“I suppose you would call this a ‘million dollar wound.’” He smiled.

“You’re lucky it didn’t hit bone if that’s what you mean.” Louise said. “You alright?” She checked the mans bandages and walked on.

Bursting through the door Grant burst in with a disorientated soldier.

“He’s going to be just fine Grant - leave him with me.” Grant nodded and walked out as Louise set the soldier down.

Louise held his canteen for him and smoothed his hair back as he sat and drank. He’d been badly burnt by a grenade explosion. After allowing him to have a quick drink she began treating the wounds that climbed up his neck to his ear. 

The burns weren’t third or second degree, but they would scar.

Louise ilted his head back. “Don’t worry private - ladies love a few battle scars.” Holding a metal kidney dish over his wounds she poured some cool water over them. He winced. And then winced again, the tension in his muscles emphasising his pain.

“Sit tight. You’ll be out of here in no time.” Louise adjusted her rolled up sleeves and walked over to Lipton. 

“Would you like a mirror Sergeant?” She asked, offering him her pocket sized accessory.

He nodded and checked his face, tilting it this way and that to asses the damage. “Thanks Angelo.” He said passing back the mirror and hopping out.

As he walked off Winters limped into the aid station.

“Sir?” Louise quizzed. A concerned look across her face as Winters grunted.

“Don’t worry Angelo. Just shrapnel.” He grunted again.

“I’ll see about that Sir.” Louise ushered him onto a table and told him to sit.

Rolling up Winters trouser leg she saw a small shrapnel wound. She began to take out her suture kit. When Roe stopped her, “i can take care of this one belle.” He interjected.

“All yours Gene.” She smiled leaving the more than capable medic to it.

Louise ran her fingers through her hair and nodding towards Winters, moved to help somewhere else.

After hours of toiling over bandages, stitches, burns and contusions in the aid station, Louise stepped out for a breather. She felt heavy. The war was weighing her down, but it was bearable - a sufferance she had become used to. It felt right. She was helping.

Water. Water was the one thing she missed. In summer she and her siblings had always gone exploring the nearby canals. She always enjoyed baths. Water could cleanse anything, it was like being dunked in the baptismal font. Louise always missed water. War seemed dry - even in the rain.

She stepped over to a group of lazing paratroopers and set down on one of Carentans remaining cobblestone pavements. Malarkey smiled at her and Joe Liebgott looked up from his position on the ground. He was lying on his back, slouched in between Muck and Penkala. Christenson sat opposite.

Talbert was also in the nearby vicinity.

Louise noticed the despondent look on Liebgotts face. “Is he alright?” She asked Malark, memories of their argument mingling with her thoughts.

“Yeah.” He nodded. Joe lit up a smoke before dropping his eyes to the ground again. “How’s uh ... how’s Tipper doing?” He asked tentatively.

“Umm.” The medic faltered the aftertaste of their argument lingering “He’s been taken back to England. Alive. I suspect he’ll recover well too.” Louise summarised.

She gulped before speaking “There was nothing you could have done.” She moved in between him and Skip Muck.

There was silence for a while, before the medic began rummaging through her bag. 

Louise muttered catching the attention of the men around her.

“That chocolate?” Penkala asked as Lois pulled out her neatly wrapped Cadbury’s bars.

“Yes it is. And British thank god. None of that soapy Hershey’s you yanks are obsessed with.” She joker dryly.

She broke some off and after swallowing exhaled, a wave of calmness washing over her. 

“Here.” She offered the bar to Skip, who passed it round letting everyone take a chunk.

Joe sniffed his chocolate with suspicion before chowing down.

“Ain’t bad.” He said through his bite “but Hershey’s is still better.” 

“Well then.” Said Louise happy to brighten his spirits more “good thing I bought this too.” She produced the comic she’d purchased back home.

“A sheynem dank.” Liebgott said snatching the comic in his usual manner.

“Lieb.” Angelo protested weakly, she was overall content with the snarky bastards improvement in mood.

“Oh so it’s Lieb now is it? I thought only yesterday you hated me with hellfire?” He teased.

“Well you saved me didn’t you? You’re not as mean as you think.” She replied making a grab for the comic as Liebgott lifted it out of her reach.

“Sure I did sweetie, who else could I have petty arguments with?.” He replied, eyes still fixed on the pictures.

“Everyone up, we’re moving out.” Shouted Welsh. Goodbye sunny Carentan hello patrols.

Liebgott was on his feet, offering Louise a hand up which she gladly accepted.

They moved out soon enough, she found herself patrolling alongside Lieb. They chatted and insulted each other.

“I’m personally still offended by the Boston Tea Party.” She smiled as Joe gave her a hand over a ditch.

“Sure thing you limey.” Joe would reply to her jokes.

She would stare at him in the dark as he talked exasperatedly about he was better looking than half the men in easy.

Further down the line some Easy company men were noticing their behaviour.

“I though they hated each other?” Said Malarkey, Shifty Powers stalking along next to him.

“They do.” George Luz mused “that’s the beauty of it. Think about it. Two tough salty people - bound for each other.” He took a drag on his cigarette.

On the opposite side Toye was staring at the couple quietly with Bill.

“The one guy.” Bill started “the one guy I hate she just hasn’t to choose don’t she.”

“Cmon Gonorrhoea He ain’t that bad.” Toye argues stepping over a rotting tree trunk. 

“Hell. Whatever makes her happy.” Bill wheezed. “He lays a goddamn hand out a place with her and he’ll have hell to pay.”

Louise and Joe continued their conversation. He was slightly taller than her. As they walked towards another grassy hill in dreary, war trodden Normandy Louise and Joe simultaneously realised how perfect they were for-

Gunfire halted those happy thoughts in their tracks.

Easy Company leapt for cover, before being told they were to dig in along the tree line fore the night.It was raining cats and dogs.

As it became dark the Germans over the crest of the hill began singing.

She went round the men checking they were all ok. “Hey George.” She said giving him a smoke as she slid down in the mud next to him. “You alright?” 

“Sure. Just sat listening to the Kraut choir over there.” He lit his cigarette with his zippo. “Enjoying The pleasant weather.” He flicked the lighter away in his pocket.

“How’s Loverman Liebgott?” He said with a grin.  
“Would you shut up about Joe bloody Liebgott.” Louise cursed.

“I hear wedding bells.” Said Luz with a raise of his eyebrows.

Just then the call for a medic went up.

“Bye George.” She said sprinting out of the foxhole.

“I didn’t know it was Talbert.” Smith cried hysterically. 

Doc Roe was already on the scene.

“We get it” said Liebgott.

Louise crouched next to Talbert. “What happened?”

“Tab here thought he’d play fancy dress.” Liebgott snarked “next thing you know smith charges him.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t me-“ Smith begins blabbering again.

“Nice Poncho. You’re going to be alright Tab.” Louise stroked his shoulder.

Doc Roe ran into the scene a few seconds later. 

“The hell happened?” He hissed, helping Louise press a roll of bandage into Tabs bleeding stomach.

“Idiocy.” Replied Louise “Get Tab out of here.” 

Tab groaned.

“You’re going to survive Floyd. We’ll be seeing you soon enough.” She whispered as a few more men came to help get Talbert off the line.

Once he was gone she spoke with Roe for a few seconds ensuring he had checked up on his men. 

Turning to go she stopped. “Goodnight.” Liebgott whispered. “Night Joe.” Louise smiled through the darkness.

Joe exhaled as she left. He knew the implications of a relationship but he couldn’t help it. There was something about her that made him click.

She lay in the cold and leant back into the mud. As she drifted to sleep her eyes saw the glimmer of the stars through the tree branches above her. Further on down the line in a similarly muddy foxhole Joe Liebgott was staring at those same stars, the same feeling of comfort in his chest, knowing somebody cared.

Dirt had settled in her fingernails. The next morning Louise found herself scraping it out as she crouched her way between groups of men. 

As she came upon Luz a whistle filled the air.

“Artillery!” Came the warning shout as everyone dove for a foxhole to avoid being blown to pieces.

“Those bastards are coming through!” Shouted Welsh.

Just then Winters appeared out of the bushes. “I want a solid line of fire. Expect armour and heavy infantry. Keep that suppressing fire up.”

The NCOs snapped into action organising men here and there as bullets began tearing through the greenery.

Winters ran up and down the line, as Louise dipped in and out of shrubbery and foxholes. While he kept everyone firing she kept everyone alive.

A scream of agony went up. Louise tripped and skidded over to the source of the sound - somebody had gotten their fingers shot.

Louise’s mind flashed back to Toccoa and the day on the range where she’d snapped those fingers back into place.

“Stay calm.” She comforted, dashing into action.

Soon enough German tanks were rolling down the hill.

Quickly, her eyes glanced across and saw Welsh take one out with a bazooka.

At the same time she heard the call for a medic.

Kicking up dirt behind her she scrambled to Smokey Gordon, who’d been hit.

As she neared his foxhole she tripped and hit her nose hard on a tree stump. Knowing she had a job to do she leapt back up, assisting the machine gunner out of harms way and calming him down.

The taste of metal filled her mouth.

A heavy exchange of shots perforated the atmosphere. “You’re going to be fine Smokey.” Louise said dabbing at some of the blood gathered on his face, before sprinting to the next call for a medic.

Like angels, a trio of bulky Sherman’s rolled through the hedgerow. 

“You beautiful babies you!” Cheered Welsh.  
From there the tables had turned. Easy pushed back and claimed victory over their German counterparts.

As she wrapped up a last wound Easy were ordered to search the enemy dead.

Louise walked across the battlefield to check on the rest of the men who were becoming increasingly apt at hiding injuries.

“You all alright?” She asked walking up to Luz, Malarkey and Liebgott.

“Christ.” Joe said turning. “What happened to your face?” 

“What?” Louise asked “I’ve just run for-“ flustered, she began to explain.

“Blood.” Malarkey pointed. 

“Oh for Gods sake.” She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked her face to see what all the fuss was about. Shit. 

“You must have had a nosebleed.” Luz added tilting his head.

“Looks like it. I did take a pretty big fall to avoid getting shot.” Louise began to pinch her nose. The bleeding had nearly stopped now.

“Let’s get you sorted.” Lieb added, ushering the medic away.

“Christ. I’m supposed to be the medic here.” Louise whined as Joe dabbed the blood with a damp cloth.

“Shut up. I’m trying to sort you out here. Been in enough scraps to know what I’m doing.” He gently let go of the bridge of her nose.

“It’s over.” He smiled tilting her chin up. 

Looking at him then Louise wondered how everything at swung in the direction of hate for so long.

“Thanks Lieb.” Louise dabbed her nose with her knuckle. “Let’s go find the others shall we?”

“Yeah. Lets go.” He lifted her by the forearm and they went to join the rest of Easy. Happy to have survived the battle of bloody gulch.


	20. Chapter 20

Thirty days later she was sat in a patch of dark green woodland with Toye and Guarnere.

A tired looking Lewis Nixon walked up to your small group. “They’re taking us off the line.” He stated, looking round after. “Any if you seen Winters?”

“Went that away Sir.” Toye pointed out.

“Thank you Corporal.” Nixon said suddenly cheery, practically skipping off to find Richard Winters.

Louise smiled idly. Happy to have survived the invasion. Happy that her friends were alive. Happy that she no longer had to avoid Joe Liebgott.

The only word the medic could use to describe how she felt was thankful. Thankful all her friends had made it to D Plus thirty. The bond she’d made with the men since Toccoa had only strengthened. 

Easy were sat in an empty hangar and their spirits were up. Louise sat near the side of the hangar with Bull and Gene. Her arm was healing well.

Meanwhile Gordon stood on a table and called for silence. To much cheer within the company he began reciting “The night of the bayonet”

He hushed the men and began 

“The night was filled with dark and cold, When Sergeant Talbert, the story’s told, 

Pulled on his poncho and headed out, To check the lines dressed like a Kraut.

Upon a trooper, our hero came, Fast asleep, he called his name, Smith! Oh, Smith! Get up! It’s time To take your place out on the line.

And Private Smith, so very weary, Cracked an eye all read and bleary, grabbed his gun and did not tarry, Hearing Floyd but seeing Jerry.

DON’T! cried Tab, IT’S ME!, and yet, Smith charged, tout suite, with bayonet. He lunged, he thrust, both high and low, And skewered the boy from Kokomo.”

This line was met with much laughter. Bull randleman snorted out some of his beer.

“On the scene in a flash was our own Doc Roe, And Angelo bandaging to and fro

And as they carried him away, Our punctured hero was heard to say, When in this war you venture out, Best never do it dressed as a Kraut!”

This final line had everyone in stitches. As the laughter died down Gordon unpinned one of his Purple Hearts And gave it to Talbert. 

Just then Lipton walked into the front of the men. Louise had to note that his scar had healed exceptionally well. She smiled internally- her hands were delicate enough to stitch fine facial skin back together. Personally, she accredited this to the fact she had been sewing since the age of seven. And they say women don’t belong in the army.

Anyway Lipton began “Sorry boys but we won’t be returning to England just yet - we’re going back out.” With a nod he walked away.

No England thought Louise.

“It’s ok Angelo - you’re closer to home than us.” Smiled Bull, trying to comfort Louise’s disappointment.


End file.
